Dom Wariatów
by TheWhiteSwan
Summary: Do rezydencji Ciela przyjeżdżają dwie kuzynki : Elizabeth i Katherine. Dodatkowo, wprowadza się tam również obrażony na cały świat shinigami Grell Sutcliffe. Z tej mieszanki nie nie może powstać nic dobrego. Rezydencja zmienia się w dom wariatów, Ciel chce się wyprowadzić, każdy jest zakochany nie w tym, kim trzeba... Całe widowisko bardzo podoba się Bardowi i Mey-Rin.
1. Niepokojąca nowina

_**Rozdział pierwszy**_

Ciel Phantomhive spędzał to słoneczne, wiosenne popołudnie raczej leniwie. Nie miał na dzisiaj za dużo spraw, ani jednej takiej, którą trzeba by było zająć się niezwłocznie. Ciel był dzisiaj szczerze, naprawdę znudzony. Od kiedy się obudził, siedział tylko w swoim gabinecie i spędzał czas na popijaniu herbaty przy grze w szachy z samym sobą. Toczył tak już ósmą partię, pijąc ósmą herbatę. W tym momencie wahał się, czy zakończyć tę rozgrywkę szach-matem, czy też być dla siebie nieco łagodniejszy i ciągnąć to dłużej. W końcu postanowił dać sobie spokój z tym babraniem się z samym sobą i miał się zablokować, już trzymał w dłoni białego skoczka, gdy nagle przerwał mu dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do środka wszedł wysoki, szczupły, szalenie przystojny młody mężczyzna. Na jego bladą twarz i oczy w kolorze starego złota opadały kosmyki prostych, kruczoczarnych włosów. Był odziany w głęboką i obezwładniającą czerń, zaś na dłoniach nosił śnieżnobiałe, materiałowe rękawiczki.

Lokaj uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym zgiął rękę na brzuchu i skłonił się nisko.

- Paniczu – zaczął uniżonym, spokojnym tonem. Jego głos, jak zawsze był opanowany i przyjemnie mrożący krew w żyłach, od którego większości osób aż ciarki biegały po plecach.

- O co chodzi, Sebastianie? – zapytał Ciel znudzonym głosem. Podparł brodę dłonią i uniósł wzrok na swojego lokaja. Chłopiec westchnął w duchu. Choć minęło już sporo czasu, od kiedy zawarł z nim swój pakt, lecz wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do codziennego zakładania czarnej przepaski na oko, która skuteczni utrudniała chłopcu widzenie. Wlepił więc spojrzenie lewego, przejrzyście granatowego oka które wyrażało zainteresowanie, co Ciel starał się skutecznie ukryć, w Sebastiana. Czekał, jakie wieści lokaj ma dla niego dzisiejszego dnia. Od rana nudził się niemiłosiernie, więc miał przeogromną nadzieję, że wieści od Sebastiana będą czymś, co pozwoli mu zająć umysł i myśli czymś ciekawym. Inaczej będzie skazany na całodzienne przemyślenia. Zdołał już dojść do wniosku, że wybieranie trzynastolatkom narzeczonej czy narzeczonego. Przecież to niedorzeczne! A co jeżeli taki nieszczęśnik w dalszym życiu, jeszcze przed ślubem, zakocha się w kimś innym? Co wtedy? Ma po prostu wziąć ze swoim narzeczonym lub narzeczoną ślub, mimo braku miłości? To bez sensu.

- Paniczu, przez następny miesiąc, lub nawet dłużej, w rezydencji zagoszczą twoje dwie kuzynki – obwieścił lokaj.

Ciel prawie zakrztusił się swoją herbatą, którą przez przypadek wypluł z ust na blat biurka. Jednak Sebastian natychmiast wytarł ją chusteczką. Lokaj rzucił swojemu paniczowi krótkie spojrzenie.

- J-jakie kuzynki…? – ośmielił się zapytać Ciel, choć i tak bał się odpowiedzi.

- Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelię Midford, panicza narzeczoną – odrzekł Sebastian. Ciel zbladł. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. Jeszcze tylko brakowało mu tutaj towarzystwa Elizabeth przez cały miesiąc! Aż bał się usłyszeć nazwisko tej drugiej kuzynki… - Oraz milady Katherine Raven Emmę Saybrook. O ile dobrze mi wiadomo, panienka Saybrook pochodzi z amerykańskiego miasta, z Nowego Yorku, czyż nie, paniczu?

Ciel posłał Sebastianowi mroczne spojrzenie. W rezydencji gościł swoją kuzynkę z Nowego Yorku tylko raz w życiu, lecz wciąż miał przed oczami jej wizytę. To był istny koszmar. Panienka z Nowego Yorku pokroju Katherine nie pasowała do spokojnego życia w rezydencji angielskiego lorda. Śmiało mógł nazwać Katherine prawdziwym demonem, lecz nie robił tego, ze względu na Sebastiana. Nie za bardzo chciał urazić swojego demonicznego lokaja takim stwierdzeniem. Cały czas obawiał się chwili przyjazdu tej wiecznie rozgadanej, charyzmatycznej, impulsywnej, energicznej dziewczyny z Nowego Yorku. Bał się znów ujrzeć jej roześmianą twarz o bladej cerze, rumianych policzkach i ciemnofioletowych włosach, których kosmyki nierównej, wystrzępionej grzywki wiecznie opadały na jej twarz -raz dużych, jasnoszarych oczach, w których wesołe iskierki nigdy nie gasły. Katherine była starsza od Ciela o trzy lata, w tej chwili miałaby szesnaście lat i zapewne jest o wiele bardziej szalona, niż gdy miała trzynaście lat.

- Tak, Sebastianie… - rzekł Ciel drżącym głosem. – Masz absolutną rację. Ale do rzeczy! Kiedy je należy je odebrać, po czym przywieźć do rezydencji?

Na usta Sebastiana wpłynął dziwny uśmieszek. Coś jakby lokaj wiedział o pewnej istotnej rzeczy i

nie powiedział o niej Cielowi. Młodemu hrabiemu Phantomhive ani trochę nie podobał się ten uśmieszek. Stokrotnie wolałby zobaczyć Sebastiana – na co lokaj nigdy mu nie pozwalał – w jego prawdziwej, demonicznej postaci, niż widzieć ten podejrzliwy uśmiech na ustach ludzkiej maski, którą Sebastian przywdziewał na co dzień, by ukryć się przed światem, oczywiście na potrzeby kontraktu zawartego ze Cielem. Młody hrabia zawsze miał wrażenie, że Sebastian zataja przed nim coś bardzo, ale to bardzo ważnego. Ciel nie lubił, kiedy ktoś coś przed nim zatajał. Chłopiec miał w zwyczaju, że musi zawsze wiedzieć o wszystkim, ale nie lubił o nic pytać. Ciel Phantomhive od zawsze był osóbką pełną kontrowersji i paradoksów, które aż biły jak młotem z jego bystrych, przeszywających jak promienie rentgena granatowych oczu chłopca.

- Za nie więcej niż trzy godziny na stacji kolejowej w Londynie pojawi się pociąg, który przywieźć ma panicza kuzynki z Ameryki do Anglii. – Sebastian wyciągnął srebrny, okrągły zegarek na łańcuszku schowany w kieszonce czarnej marynarki i spojrzał na niego.

Wskazówki informowały swoim położeniem, że jest godzina 1:23.

Sebastian uniósł kąciki wąskich ust w delikatnym uprzejmym uśmiechu, na jaki przystało _piekielnie_ dobremu lokajowi, schowawszy znów zegarek do kieszonki podniósł wzrok. Oczy Sebastiana zalś-niły rubinowym blaskiem, co potrwało jedynie ułamek sekundy. Natychmiast przywrócił się do należytego porządku, a jego oczy znów stały się orzechowo brązowe.

- Proponowałbym wyruszyć teraz, aby zdążyć odebrać panienki z pociągu – obwieścił Sebastian, jak zwykle spokojnym i opanowanym głosem.

Ciel westchnął ciężko.

- Skoro tak uważasz…

Odpowiedź chłopca nieco zbiła Sebastiana z tropu. Spodziewał się raczej negocjowania i sprzeciwów, a tutaj nic z tych rzeczy nie nastąpiło! Dziwne. Panicz wydawał się dziwnie zniesmaczony i jakby oderwany od rzeczywistości. Był tak od momentu, gdy Sebastian przekazał mu wieść o przyjeździe jego kuzynek do Rezydencji Phantomhive. Sebastian po części go rozumiał – lady Elizabeth tak wiele razy bywała niezapowiedzianie w rezydencji, że jego również zaczynała powoli doprowadzać do szału i białej gorączki razem wziętych, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Przecież nie warknie ani nie pośle krzywego spojrzenia do narzeczonej swojego panicza, prawda? Oczywiście, że nie. Był przecież takim sługą, jakiego życzyłby sobie każdy. Był sługą idealnym, wręcz _piekielnie_ dobrym lokajem. Jeśli warknąłby na lady Elizabeth, straciłby niechybnie ten tytuł, który sam sobie nadał. Z kolei jednak nie rozumiał, dlaczego Ciel tak bardzo obawia się przyjazdu milady Katherine. Co prawda nie znał jej, ale wielokrotnie miał do czynienia z Grellem Sutcliffe'em i nie przypuszczały, że ktoś może być bardziej denerwujący od czerwonowłosego shinigami. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie myli się w tym przypadku, a milady Katherine okaże się tylko zwyczajną dziewczyną, za którą Ciel zwyczajnie nie przepada, jak to bywa z kuzynostwem. Nie chciał w tym domu kolejnej rozwrzeszczanej małolaty, już Mey-Rin mu w zupełności wystarczała, tak samo jak lady Elizabeth, która wpadała tu bardzo często i bardzo nieza-powiedzianie, a najczęściej w wielkiej tajemnicy przed rodzicami.

- Zatem chodźmy, paniczu. Powóz będzie gotowy za kilka minut. – Sebastian skłonił się nisko, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, omal nie przytrzaskując drzwiami czarnego fraka. Jak zwykle zresztą do tego nie doszło, ale brakowało dosłownie milimetrów.

Naburmuszony Ciel wraz ze zwyczajowo obojętnym Sebastianem wysiedli z powozu, który faktycznie został przygotowany w przeciągu kilku minut. Nie można tego samego powiedzieć o podróży, która ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie przez ponad dwie godziny. Ciel w tym czasie nie odezwał się nawet słowem, po prostu siedział z podpartą brodą i wyglądał przez okno. Ciągle był zamyślony. Sebastian nie rozpoczynał rozmowy. Skoro jego panicz nie miał na nią ochoty, to dlaczego miałby zadręczać go? Nie, jeśli zechce, to sam się odezwie. A skoro tego nie robi, to widocznie woli posiedzieć w ciszy. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale od wyjazdu do Londynu Ciel był jeszcze bardziej nieobecny niż przedtem. To nie było do niego podobne. Zazwyczaj był bardzo skupiony, czujny i uważny, nawet gdy rozmowa nie interesowała go, obserwował. Czuwał. Słuchał. Wyłapywał szczegóły. Zdzierał maski z twarzy swoich rozmówców. Rozszyfrowywał ich emocje, zgłębiał psychikę poprzez samą rozmowę. Tak, to było coś,

co świetnie wychodziło Cielowi. Dlatego nietrudno sobie wyobrazić jego złość, gdy tak często usiłował zmusić Sebastiana do zdjęcia jego maski i równie często ponosił klęskę. Demon by dla chłopca po prostu zamkniętą, napisaną w nieznanym mu języku księgą, pełną zaskakujących tajemnic i szczegółów, o które nigdy by nie podejrzewał żadnego demona. Cielowi udało się jednak odkryć największą, i chyba jedną, słabość Sebastiana, tego demona, który tak bardzo skrycie go przerażał – koty. Sebastian po prostu tracił zmysły, gdy widział koty. Ciel nigdy nie umiał tego zrozumieć, bo sam tak naprawdę nie lubił kotów. Uważał je za fałszywe stworzenia, które przywiązują się tylko do ilości jedzenia ich właściciela. Gardził kotami tak samo, jak Sebastian gardził psami.

- Paniczu – ze świata jego własnych myśli, Ciela wyrwał głęboki głos Sebastiana. Chłopiec uniósł głowę i rzucił lokajowi pytające spojrzenie. Ten w odpowiedzi jedynie wskazał chłopcu głową, by popatrzył za okno.

Ciel wyjrzał za szybę. Zobaczył stację kolejową, pełną żebraków, bezdomnych psów, kotów i przyjeżdżających lub odjeżdżających pociągów, co za tym szło tłumy żegnających lub witających się ze sobą ludzi, płaczących matek, smutnych dzieci. Młody hrabia westchnął cicho, choć Sebastian i tak to usłyszał. Nie zareagował jednak. Ciel doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Sebastian wie. Wie to dobrze, że Ciel wręcz nienawidzi odwiedzać stacji kolejowych przez takie oto widoki. Zbyt przypomi-nały młodemu hrabiemu o zmarłych rodzicach i kuły go w serce. Ciel, przed śmiercią rodziców, nigdy nie jechał pociągiem, a już zwłaszcza nie sam. Rodzice nigdy nie machali mu na pożegnanie, wiec nie wiedział, jakie to uczucie. Mimo tego faktu, brakowało mu go. Sebastian doskonale o tym wiedział, a także o tym, że Ciel w pewnych momentach widzi w nim nie tylko lokaja, ale i ojca lub starszego brata, do którego zawsze może udać się po poradę w każdej sprawie.

Ciel zauważył, że Sebastian bacznie mu się przygląda. Zapewne zainteresowała go niecodzienna reakcja jego młodego panicza, której notabene nie widział zbyt często, a teoretycznie nigdy.

- Na tak patrzysz? – burknął poirytowany Ciel. – To nie jakieś głupie przedstawienie! Wysiadaj!

Sebastian odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął mocno usta. W takich właśnie sytuacjach miewał ochotę, by przybrać swoją prawdziwą, niepokonaną formę i rozedrzeć tego dzieciaka na strzępy, a potem pożreć jego duszę… Powoli smakować się nią, delektować przez długie godziny, kawałek po kawałeczku… Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, bowiem wtedy naraziłby się na złamanie kontraktu. A tylko Bóg raczył wiedzieć, co dzieje się z tymi demonami, które łamią kontrakt. W tym momencie jednak miał nieziemską ochotę uderzyć Ciela w twarz i powiedzieć mu wszystko, co o nim myśli. Że zupełnie nie obchodzą go jego zmarli rodzice, że zależy mu tylko i wyłącznie na jego duszy, jak bardzo jest zadufanym w sobie, nieznośnym, paskudnym małolatem, którego wszyscy nie znoszą właśnie z powodu jego ciągłych zachowań, jakby był od wszystkich starszy, mądrzejszy i nie wiadomo jak dojrzały, jakby pozjadał te wszystkie rozumy i mądrości, które latają sobie w powietrzu! Że nic nie trzyma go tu na ziemi tak, jak jego smakowita dusza, żeby wreszcie się ogarnął, bo mało kto z nim wytrzymuje, a on robi to, bo musi i to tylko wyłącznie przez ten cholerny kontrakt! Że gdyby nie musiał wypełniać rozkazów chłopca co do joty, już dawno zrobiłby coś, co sprzątnęłoby tego denerwującego hrabiego z powierzchni ziemi, oddzieliło jego ciało i duszę, która trafiłaby prosto do żołądka demona, a mało by go obeszło, co stanie się z ciałem! Sebastian pragnął tego prawie tak samo, jak pragnął do niedawna krystalicznie czystej i niewinnej duszy Ciela, teraz zaś skropioną słodkim smakiem żądzy zemsty na mordercach rodziców, spowitej mrokiem nienawiści, co tylko podsycało ochotę demona na konsumpcję duszy chłopca.

- Tak, mój panie – odrzekł tylko. Choć w środku aż kipiał z wściekłości, nie okazał tego. Przecież nie mógł warknąć na swojego panicza, czyż nie? Jednak zwyciężyła chęć na późniejsze otrzymanie w zamian za zmagania się z własnym gniewem i wszystkim, co mu tutaj nie pasowało, najwyśmienitszej duszy na całym świecie, duszy, której demony tak łapczywie pożądają i łakną jej bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego – duszy Ciela Phantomhive'a.

Ciel i Sebastian wysieli z powodu i skierowali się w stronę miejsca, do którego przyjeżdżały pociągi, by zaczekać tam na Katherine i Elizabeth.

- Sebastianie – odezwał się pod drodze Ciel.

- Tak, paniczu? – zapytał Sebastian.

Ciel położył palce na przepasce. Demon znał ten ruch, Wiedział, że sprawa jest poważna.

- W razie potrzeby, ochroń mnie przed Katherine – rzekł śmiertelnie poważnie Ciel. – To rozkaz!

- Tak, mój panie – Sebastian skłonił się pokornie, lecz sam w duchu przyznał, że to najdziwniejszy jak dotąd rozkaz. Ale skoro sam Ciel Phantomhive prosił o ochronę przed własną kuzynką, musiała to być o wiele niebezpieczniejsza, niż może wyglądać. Sebastian spiął wszystkie mięśnie, wytężył słuch, wyostrzył spojrzenie, wyprostował się, patrząc dumnie na przechodzących ludzi – zaczął czuwać. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Katherine, nawet jeśli była kuzynką Ciela, zdołała strącić choćby jeden czarny jak noc włos z głowy jego panicza, Sebastian przysiągł sobie, że dziewczyna gorzko tego pożałuje.

- I ty również na nią uważaj… - dodał cichym, niepewnym głosem Ciel. – Jeśli nie będziesz przy niej ostrożny, będziesz martwy.

Te słowa kompletnie zadziwiły Sebastiana. Mimo swojej woli, lokaj zatrzymał się przez chwilę w miejscu. Kompletnie zdezorientowany patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na swojego młodego panicza powoli i dumnie oddalającego się w stronę postoju pociągów. Sebastian przestał na chwilę kontaktować. Jedyne co słyszał, to dźwięk stukania laski Ciela o drewnianą kładkę i szum własnej krwi w swoich uszach. Jedyne co widział, to oddalający się jego panicz w nieco odświętnym ubraniu. Założył je tylko dlatego, że lady Elizabeth była zdolna do urządzenia mu awantury w dowolnym miejscu i czasie o strój.

Sebastian ocknął się. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się u boku Ciela. Razem szli teraz na miejsce, w którym mieli spotkać się z Elizabeth i Katherine. Sebastianowi wciąż dzwoniły w uszach słowa Ciela, wciąż obijały się o czaszkę demona, wprawiając go w stan zakłopotania i chwilowej dezorientacji.

Nagle nadjeżdżał pociąg. Zaczął gwałtownie hamować, a jego metalowe koła w wyniku starcia z równie metalowymi szynami wdały z siebie bezlitosny dla uszu pisk. Sebastian skrzywił się jedynie, bowiem podobne dźwięki często dochodziły z otchłani piekła, dokąd zsyłano tylko najbardziej krwio-żercze i niebezpieczne demony.

- Cieeeluuuu! – rozległ się radosny okrzyk, wydany wysokim, dziewczęcym, skrajnie irytującym głosem. Zza zakrętu wybiega ubrana w różową sukienkę z bufiastymi rękawami i falbanami z tiulowego materiału sukienkę trzynastoletnia blondynka. Loki uczesała w dwa kucyki, a jej oczy w kolorze czystego szmaragdu aż błyszczały z podniecenia na widok narzeczonego. Dziewczynka rzuciła się na szyję młodego hrabiego, prawie zwalając go z nóg. Prawie, bo robiła to tak często, że Ciel zdołał już opanować tę trudną sztukę utrzymania równowagi podczas powitań z Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth… - sapnął chłopiec, gdy jego narzeczona wreszcie pozwoliła mu odetchnąć. Jednako nie dane mu było nic więcej powiedzieć, gdyż Elizabeth zaczęła trajkotać, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła, czy on też za nią tęsknił, że kupiła sobie mnóstwo słodkich ubrań, że jemu również kupiła – na co Ciel zareagował zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, czego Elizabeth na jego szczęście nie zauważyła – mnóstwo ubrań i tego typu głupoty ciągle wylewały się potokiem z jej ust.

- Elizabeth! – krzyknął Ciel, uciszywszy ją tym natychmiast. – Elizabeth… - westchnął Ciel z obo-lałą miną. – Gdzie jest Katherine?

Elizabeth zamrugała ze zdziwienia. Nie rozumiała zupełnie, dlaczego jej ukochany Ciel zawsze w ten sam sposób wyrażał się o ich wspólnej kuzynce – z rezygnacją, krzywdą i niechęcią w głosie oraz mimice twarzy.

- Powiedziała, że przyniesie bagaże… - zastanowiła się Elizabeth Nagle dotarła do niej cała groza sytuacji. – Powinnam jej pomóc!

Dziewczynka już odwróciła się, by pobiec kuzynce z pomocą, lecz Ciel w porę złapał swoją narzeczoną za ramię. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego ją powstrzymał.

- Nie ma potrzeby, abyś się przemęczała, Elizabeth – rzekł spokojnym głosem, po czym dodał już twardo i zdecydowanie. – Sebastian! Idź i pomóż mojej kuzynce z bagażami!

- Tak, mój panie – rzekł ze stoickim spokojem Sebastian. Ale to tylko pozory W środku aż cały ponownie spiął się i zesztywniał. Znów włączył tryb bezpieczeństwa Ciela. Przygotował się do odparcia wszelkiego rodzaju ataków.

Sebastian ruszył przed siebie. Po chwili zniknął z oczu Cielowi i Elizabeth. Zaś jego oczy zarejest-rowały tłum ludzi, którzy usiłowali uporać się z ciężkimi bagażami. Lecz Sebastian wypatrywał wśród nich nastoletniej dziewczyny o fioletowych włosach, jeśli wierzyć opisowi Ciela. Nie będzie to raczej

trudnym zadaniem, bowiem fioletowowłosego księcia Bengalii, Somę, bardzo łatwo przyszło mu niegdyś wypatrzeć w tłumie. Ludzie o niecodziennych kolorach włosów byli zauważalni, bo ich fryzury aż świeciły po oczach. W końcu zlokalizował ją! Stała do niego tyłem i bez skutku próbowała przysunąć do siebie stos pięciu wielkich bagaży, w tym trzech chyba czterokrotnie cięższych od niej samej. Podszedł do niej i przez ułamek sekundy przypatrywał się trudom dziewczyny. W końcu odezwał się :

- Czy panienka to milady Katherine Raven Emma Saybrook? – zapytał uprzejmie Sebastian. Zareagowała tak, jak się spodziewał; momentalnie puściła bagaż i gwałtownie odwróciła się, by zbadać pochodzenie źródła głosu, który zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej. Sebastian od razu zmierzył ją bardzo uważnym i podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Była od niego niższą o blisko głowę, drobnej budowy dziewczyną. Liczyła sobie szesnaście lat, lecz wyglądała na jakieś osiemnaście. Rumiane policzki odznaczały się na właściwej dla rodziny i krewnych Phantomhive bladej, gładkiej cerze. Ubrała prostą, czarną sukienkę z białym żabotem. Na plecy opadały jej łagodnie proste włosy o zimnym odcieniu fioletu. Na Sebastiana popatrzyła nieśmiało, z obawą dużymi, niewinnymi, jasnoszarymi oczami. Jej oczy… Od razu wydały się Sebastianowi bardzo kuriozalne i niecodzienne. Tak niebezpiecznie przypominały mu oczy kota – zagadkowe, zmysłowe, głębokie tak, że można w nich z łatwością utonąć, emanujące jakimś dziwnym spokojem, przyzywały Sebastiana do siebie, niczym jakiś starodawny amulet. Jedyną przeszkodą, która nie pozwalała mu zobaczyć jej oczu w całej swej okazałości była grzywka, której nierówne, niesforne, wystrzępione kosmyki opadały na czoło, a kilka dłuższych właśnie na oczy! To nie było w porządku! Umysł Sebastiana nawiedziła bardzo dziwna wizja. Mianowicie ujął w dłoń posrebrzane nożyczki i podszedł z nimi do zdezorientowanej dziewczyny. Jednym, płynnym, pełnym pasji i zdecydowania ruchem pozbył się bariery, jaką była jej grzywka, by wreszcie móc zobaczyć jej wspaniałe oczy. Nachylił się, oparł swoje czoło o jej, ujął dłońmi, z których w jakiś nieokreślony sposób zniknęły nożyczki, jej policzki, a twarz dziewczyny przyciągnął do siebie. Spojrzał głęboko w jej oczy, a ona w jego. Stali tak i patrzyli sobie w oczy przez wieczność…

- Tak, to ja! – delikatny, aksamitny głos dziewczyny wyrwał Sebastiana ze sanu pół jawy, pół snu. – Ale bez tych formalności, są okropnie nudne! Nazywam się Katherine, ale wolę, jak mówi się mi Kat. To chyba nie problem, prawda? A pan to tak w ogóle kto, bo tak mówię i mówię bez przerwy, a nawet nie wiem, do kogo! – zaśmiała się Katherine. Jej śmiech był wprost uzależniający i Sebastian był pewien, że już nigdy nie zapomni jego delikatnego dźwięku i czystej, przecudownej barwy, tak samo, jak jej głosu, oczu, włosów, zapachu… W ogóle jej nie zapomni. Dziewczyna wryła mu się głęboko w pamięć. Bardzo głęboko.

- Sebastian Michaelis – odparł Sebastian, kłaniając się nisko. – Jestem lokajem panicza Ciela Phantomhive'a, panienki kuzyna. Z jego rozkazu przyszedłem, by udzielić pomocy z bagażami. Mniemam, że są bardzo ciężkie. Panienka pozwoli, że wezmę część z nich! – zaoferował Sebastian.

Twarz Katherine rozpromieniła się. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

- Jasne, ogromne dzięki! Te bagaże są niemiłosiernie ciężkie, sama bym sobie z nimi na nic w tym świecie nie poradziła, a już nawet po konie miałam iść, bo to jest po prostu zamach na biedne, ludzkie plecy! Mówię ci, Sebastianie… Mogę ci mówić Sebastianie? Bardzo się cieszę! Więc, Sebastianie, jeśli ludzie szybko nie wynajdą czegoś, co sprawi, że bagaże będą lżejsze, to wszyscy pozamieniamy się w garbusów. Zupełnie, jak w powieści _Dzwonnik z Notre Dame_… Czytałeś tę opowieść, Sebastianie? Mnie jakoś nie przypadła do gustu! Ja wolę, kiedy fabuła skupia się raczej na nagłych i niespodziewanych zwrotach akcji, wtedy jest o wiele, wiele ciekawiej! A już najcudowniej jest, kiedy jest w opowieści mnóstwo, mnóstwo morderstw! Takich nierozwikłanych, nikt nie wie, kto jest zabójcą i dlaczego. Kryminalne powieści to najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek wymyślono! Zgodzisz się ze mną, Sebastianie? Miło by było spotkać wreszcie kogoś, kto by się ze mną zgodził… Ciągle tylko słyszę „Dama nie winna czytać krwawych rzezi i paskudnych kryminałów, lecz książki pełne uczucia miłości i przyjaźni, aby kiedyś umiała wychować dzieci na wspaniałych ludzi i obywatelu ku służbie wspaniałej Jej Królewskiej Mości!". Nie mogę już tego znieść, potworne, stare zgredy z mojej służby, marudzą i marudzą, spokojnie poczytać nie pozwolą! Okropne… Znasz to uczucie, Sebastianie, gdy robisz coś, co sprawia ci przyjemność, a ktoś złośliwy akurat w tym momencie nie dość, że sobie tego nie życzy, to jeszcze na dodatek przyczepi się i przeszkadza cały czas?

Sebastian tylko wzruszył ramionami. W głębi duszy uśmiechnął się czule, co dało się ledwo dostrzec – ale jednak! - w jego czekoladowym spojrzeniu. Doskonale odzwierciedlało stan umysłu demona. Był w siódmym niebie – o ile demon może w ogóle użyć takiego stwierdzenia – gdy Katherine mówiła do niego. Nieważne co, nie ważne jak, nieważne po co, nieważne dlaczego. Ważne, że mówiła, że się do niego odzywała. Tylko to się w tym momencie liczyło.

Sebastian zmarszczył dyskretnie brwi. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Od wielu wieków życia, jeszcze nigdy w jego długim istnieniu nie miał wrażenia, że ktoś może w tak szybki i łatwy sposób znaleźć drogę do jego serca. Do serca, które demon bardzo starannie zamknął przed ludźmi i równie sumiennie pilnował wejścia. Nigdy, przenigdy w swojej karierze nie pozwolił żadnej kobiecie – ani ze świata ludzi, ani ze świata demonów – nawet choćby dostrzec swojego serca. Starał się ukryć je za wszelką cenę, nie dopuścić, by ktokolwiek w ogóle dowiedział się o jego istnieniu. A tymczasem kilkoma słowami, jednym uśmiechem, jednym ruchem, jednym spojrzeniem tych kocich oczu… Tak po prostu otworzyła ciężką, żelazną bramę profesjonalizmu. Jedna dziewczyna. Nastolatka na dodatek. Tak urocza nastolatka… Sebastian podświadomie czuł, że ma z nią o wiele więcej wspólnego, niż się może zdawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Bowiem na pierwszy rzut oka różnili się kolosalnie – on zimny, beznamiętny, spokojny i opanowany, ona radosna, charyzmatyczna, energiczna i ciesząca się życiem i otaczającym ją światem. Tak, bardzo się różnili, choć to tylko pozory. Sebastian również już doskonale wiedział, że Ciel udzieli mu ostrej reprymendy, jeśli tylko dowie się o myślach swojego służącego. Zruga go, to zbyt mało powiedziane. Ciel najpewniej urządzi mu taką awanturę, że strach się bać. Lokaj przywykł już do wybuchów wściekłości swojego panicza, ale czuł w kościach, że ten będzie różnił się natężeniem o wiele bardziej od poprzednich.

Sebastian podszedł do stojących samopas bagaży. Wziął trzy najcięższe „na swoje barki", po czym obrócił się w stronę Katherine. Sebastian uśmiechnął się, jakby to nie był żaden wyczyn. Zaś dziewczyna stała wpatrzona w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i opadniętą ze zdziwienia szczęką.

- Jeśli to nie kłopot – zaczął Sebastian, wyrywając ją ze stanu zdziwienia. Wciąż jednak nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie widziała. – Czy mógłbym panienkę prosić o przeniesienie dwóch pozostałych bagaży do powozu?

- Co? No jasne, ale…

Katherine chwyciła mniejsze bagaże, ale wciąż wahała się nad zadaniem pytania. Głównie prze to, jak bardzo było zdumiona ogromną siłą lokaja Ciela.

- To strasznie dużo waży! – rzekła, gdy już szli powoli w stronę Ciela i Elizabeth, którzy zapewne czekali na nich przy powozie. – Nie jest ci ciężko, Sebastianie? Połamiesz sobie plecy i tyle z tego wszystkiego będzie, zobaczysz! Może wezmę jedną walizkę, zawsze to odrobinę lżej… Ej, musisz dużo ćwiczyć, żeby coś takiego udźwignąć, nie? Ile razy w tygodniu? Masz w ogóle na to czas? Bo w końcu jesteś lokajem Ciela. Jakby nie było, mój kochany kuzynek ma strasznie wygórowane żądania, prawda? Musiałeś to zauważyć! Zachowuje się jak jakiś nie wiadomo jak wielki książę, którym wcale nie jest! „Przynieś mi to, przynieś mi tamto, zrób to, zrób tamto, przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj, obiad zrób…" – Katherine zaczęła przedrzeźniać swojego kuzyna. – Makabra…

Gdy Katherine mówiła i mówiła dalej, Sebastian nawet nie skupiał się na sensie jej słów. Po prostu wsłuchiwał się w samo brzmienie głosu dziewczyny, napawał się tym pięknem. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy straci czujność, o którą Ciel tak go prosił.

W końcu doszli do powozu. Na miejscu czekali już zniecierpliwiony Ciel i uśmiechnięta Elizabeth. Młody hrabia Phantomhive patrzył na Sebastiana podejrzliwym wzrokiem, zaś swoją kuzynkę mierzył jeszcze bardziej nieufnym spojrzeniem, które doprawił szczyptą chęci mordu. Cielowi aż prawie wyszło niezasłonięte oko z orbity, gdy dokładniej przypatrzył się swojemu lokajowi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Sebastian idzie... błogo uśmiechnięty! Nie, to już nie do pomyślenia! O co mogło chodzić?!

„I dlaczego, do cholery, raz po raz spogląda na bez ustanku trajkoczącą Katherine?! – pomyślał wzburzony Ciel. - Nie, coś tutaj zdecydowanie nie gra! I ja dowiem się, co! Jakem hrabia Ciel Phantomhive, dowiem się, co tutaj się dzieje! Ale… - Ciel zawahał się. – Czy Sebastian nie ma prawa do odrobiny szczęścia…? Nie! Nie! Nie! Na pewno nie przy tej dziewczynie! Prędzej Grell Sutcliffe przyzna, że wolały być mężczyzną, niż Katherine zdoła ułożyć sobie życie! Ona się do tego nie nadaje! Nie umie planować, skupia się tylko na tym, co dzieje się teraz! To nie powinna być moja rodzina…"

- Cielu, mój kochany kuzynie! – przerwała swój wykład Katherine. Dziewczyna podbiegła natychmiast do Ciela i mocno go wyściskała. – Cielu, dlaczego robisz taką kwaśna minę, stało się coś, czy jak? Nie mów mi tylko, że się nie cieszysz z przyjazdu naszej trójki! Zamieszkamy w twojej rezydencji i będzie wspaniale! Mam nadzieję, że Tanaka wciąż tam jest, bo to najzabawniejszy lokaj, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam! Wiesz, wszyscy są takimi poważnymi dżentelmenami o zimnym spojrzeniu i mają na imię Jan… To istna nuda, nie znoszę takich! Coś okropnego! W ogóle, Cielu, sam powinieneś przestać zachowywać się jak jakiś król, bo masz tylko trzynaście lat, życie jest po to, żeby się bawić…!

- Moje życie skończyło się dawno temu – przerwał jej nader spokojnym, opanowanym tonem hrabia Phantomhive. – Teraz mam swoje cele. Prowadzę firmę, stoję na czele rodzinnych interesów, Katherine. Nie mam czasu na zabawę. Nie jestem już dzieckiem… Dobrze ci radzę, ty też przestań nim być… - dodał cicho, po chwili milczenia. Odpowiedź chłopca zupełnie zaskoczyła Kat. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nie mogła wydukać nawet słowa. – Chwileczkę… Czy ty powiedziałaś „przyjazdu naszej trójki"?!

Katherine zamrugała ze zdziwienia. O czym Ciel mówił?

- Powiedziałam? – zastanowiła się prze chwilę. Nagle pstryknęła palcami i uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. – Ach! Tak, powiedziałam! Chyba nie obrazisz się, jeśli Barney z nami pomieszka, co, kuzynku? To taki uroczy kociak! Nie mogłam go zostawić…

Kociak? Oczy Sebastiana aż błysnęły z przejęcia. Lecz nie odezwał się ani słowem.

-… tak w ogóle, to przez niego mnie tutaj wysłali! Wiesz, Barney to jeden z nowojorskich dachowców! Bardzo trudno je oswoić, żyją własnym życiem, mają swoje ścieżki i tylko nimi podążają, nie zwracając uwagi na smutki ani żale… Chciałabym tak żyć! Ale do rzeczy, chodzi mi o to, że znalazłam tego biedaka, kiedy miał nie więcej, niż może dwa miesiące. Wychowywałam go przez ten czas, teraz ma już sześć miesięcy! No, ale nic nie trwa wiecznie, prawda? Oczywiście Mildred musiała go znaleźć i zrobić mi awanturę, że zwierząt nie trzyma się w domu… Ha, ha, ha, wyrzuciłam tę starą, zrzędliwą krowę na bruk i niech sama sobie radzi! Mam gdzieś, że teraz będzie musiała żyć o suchym pysku… Reszta służby skończyła tak samo, biedacy… Nie współczuję im! Nie musieli czepiać się mojego kotka! Moja matka dostała szału, gdy wróciła z jakiejś tam podróży w interesach, na której była z ojcem i oboje podjęli tę decyzję. Nie chcą mnie teraz widzieć na oczy, więc przysłali mnie do Anglii. A Mildred i reszta tych zgredów pewnie odzyskała pracę, niestety. No, ale cóż, jakoś to muszę przeżyć, prawda? Damy radę! Prawda, Cielu?

- Katherine! – uciszył ją Ciel. Panicz odetchnął głęboko i rozmasował skronie. – Proszę cię. Choć raz w życiu – powstrzymaj się od mówienia! Gadasz jak katarynka! Tego momentami nie idzie przesłuchać! Skoro mamy mieszkać w jednej rezydencji, musisz się dostosować!

Katherine posmutniała i zmarkotniała w jednej chwili.

- Dobrze. Jeśli tego sobie życzysz, Cielu, tak będzie. Obiecuję, że już cię nie zawiodę. Nie będziesz musiał się za mnie wstydzić i denerwować. Podporządkuję się…

Katherine gwizdnęła na palcach. Sekundę później trzymała na rękach małego, szarego kotka o

Fiołkowych, dużych oczach. Kiciuś ułożył się wygodnie w jej ramionach i zaczął się bawić. Łapką próbował pochwycić kosmyki włosów swojej właścicielki. Ona weszła bez słowa do powozu. Nawet nie spojrzała na Ciela, Elizabeth czy Sebastiana. Głowę miała nisko opuszczoną. Usiadła w kąciku i zajęła się swoim kotkiem. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Elizabeth, która usiłowała pocieszyć kuzynkę. Jednak nadaremno. Oczy Katherine, choć zasłonione częściowo grzywką, wyrażały jedynie smutek. Na zewnątrz zostali Sebastian i Ciel.

Młody hrabia Phantomhive spojrzał z wściekłością na swojego lokaja.

- Jesteś martwy, Sebastianie… - rzekł Ciel. W jego głosie można było wyróżnić mnóstwo emocji; smutek, gorycz, złość, zirytowanie, troskę, wściekłość, nienawiść, ale przede wszystkim rozczarowanie. Chłopiec nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź lokaja. Po prostu wsiadł do powozu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Nie chciał rozmawiać z Sebastianem. Nie teraz. Nie teraz, kiedy właśnie go zawiódł. Po raz pierwszy od zawarcia kontraktu, Sebastian naprawdę go zawiódł. Ciel czuł się z tym źle. Było mu przykro i smutno… a może po prostu nie docenił Katherine? Znał Sebastiana już jakiś czas i choć był jeszcze młody, widział urodę swojej kuzynki. Wiedział, że niewielu potrafi oprzeć się jej jedwabistym włosom, uroczo zadartemu noskowi, rumianym policzkom na mlecznej cerze i jej oczom, które naprawdę były piękne. Lśniące, zagadkowe, głębokie i tajemnicze… Co więcej, mógł się spodziewać, że Sebastian porówna je do kocich. To było do przewidzenia, ponieważ Sebastian kochał koty.

Sebastian milczał. Nie musiał nic mówić, nawet nie chciał nic mówić. Rozumiał, aż za dobrze, że Ciel jest na niego wściekły. Nie… nie był wściekły. Był zawiedziony. Rozczarowany. Zagubiony. Sebastian czuł, że Ciel w tym momencie bardzo potrzebował, by demon był dla niego podporą w tych chwilach. A on go zawiódł. Nie spełnił oczekiwań swojego drogiego panicza. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się coś takiego. Paskudne uczucie, po prostu paskudne. Jakby coś wierciło mu dziurę w brzuchu, nie dawało spokoju, napawało wrażeniem, że już nie potrafi zrobić nic tak, jak panicz by tego od niego oczekiwał. Miał w tej chwili wrażenie, że przestał nadawać się do tej pracy. Skoro przez jedną kobietę, nawet nie kobietę, lecz dziewczynę, nie potrafi się skupić i nie wypełnia należycie rozkazów od młodego hrabiego Phantomhive'a? Sebastian wiedział, że w tym stanie żaden z niego dobry lokaj.


	2. Gość w dom, kłopot w dom

**Witajcie ^^ Mam nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze czyta te moje nędzne wypociny i nie zniechęcił go pierwszy rozdział, który poniekąd napisałam tak sztywno, jakbym to robiła na jakimś pogrzebie. Przepraszam, że długo trwało napisanie go, ale moja kochana polonistka zadała nudną jak flaki z olejem lekturę to czytania : (  
**

_**Rozdział drugi**_

Powóz zatrzymał się przed rezydencją rodziny Phantomhive. Turkot drewnianych kół ucichł, tętn końskich kopyt, podkutych metalowymi podkowami ustał. Czarnowłosy woźnica z gracją godną baletnicy zeskoczył na złotawym piaskiem ziemię. Jego złotoorzechowe spojrzenie zatrzymało się na z niecierpliwością wyczekujących na ich przyjazd czworgu służących. Pierwszy stał uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha blondynek o wielkich, szmaragdowozielonych, roziskrzonych aż nader radośnie oczach, odsłoniętych przypiętą pięcioma spineczkami grzywką. Sebastian miał wrażenie, że mały ogrodnik ma ten uśmiech przyklejony na stałe. Obok niego stał ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami kucharz. Blondyn wiecznie żuł w ustach po połowy wypalonego papierosa. Biały, kucharski fartuch miał ubrudzony w kilku miejscach ciemniejszymi plamami z gotowania. Oby tylko kuchnia nie ucierpiała jedenasty raz w tym tygodniu… Koło niego niecierpliwie dreptała w miejscu pokojówka o wiśniowych włosach, spiętych w dwa kucyki. Czoło dziewczyny zasłaniała prosta grzywka. Na nosie miała okrągłe okulary, przez których szkła jej oczy nie były widoczne. Na końcu siedział bardzo niski, starszy lokaj, popijając zieloną herbatkę z kubka, który miał schowany Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć gdzie i wydając z siebie mikołajowe „Ho, ho, ho!"

Ogrodnik, kucharz i pokojówka aż krzyknęli radośnie na widok zatrzymującego się powozu, ale lokaj wciąż hohohował. Był, zdaje się, zupełnie oderwany od rzeczywistości. Natychmiast rzucili się, by powitać Ciela i Sebastiana, a głównie ich młodego panicza. Lady Elizabeth była im już dobrze znana z wielu, wielu jej wizyt w rezydencji Phantomhive'ów, ale jeszcze nigdy nie mieli okazji spotkać milady Katherine Saybrook. Dlatego Bard był ciut sceptycznie nastawiony wobec tego spotkania. Tak na wszelki wypadek wpakował tyle dynamitu, ile się dało do kieszeni fartucha. Nie wszystkie były tak głębokie i pojemne, jak główna kieszeń. No ale cóż, jakoś sobie musiał poradzić, nie? W końcu życie to nie bajka, dynamicik trzeba mieć!

Sebastian kątem oka obserwował nadbiegających w ich stronę rozentuzjazmowanych służących. Znał koniec tej historii przed czasem.

„Trzy… dwa… jeden…" – odliczył w myśli. I rzeczywiście, gdy tylko odliczył do jednego, Mey-Rin potknęła się o kamień. Upadła na Barda, który swoim ciężarem powalił biednego Finny'ego. W efekcie cała trójka leżała cała pokryta piaskiem na ziemi. Sprawa pogorszyła się jeszcze o tyle, że biegł również Tanaka. Nie zauważył przeszkody i wbiegł na samą górę ludzkiej piramidy. Bał się niestety zejść. Po prostu więc usiadł i zaczął sączyć herbatkę.

- Tanaka! – oburzyła się Mey-Rin.

- Zejdź z nas! – zaszlochał Finny.

- Cholera! Tanaka, spaślaku, złaź z nas w tej chwili! – warknął Bard. – Ważysz z tonę, wynocha z naszych pleców, ty stukilogramowy lokaju!

Służący wciąż protestowali i krzyczeli na Tanakę, wymachując groźnie pięściami. Głównie wściekły był Bard, który aż zrobił się cały czerwony ze zdenerwowania.

- Ho, ho, ho! – skwitował ich krzyki Tanaka. Teraz miarka się przebrała. Finny, który biedny leżał na samym spodzie, zaparł się rękami o ziemię. Zaczął powoli podnosić się na dłoniach w górę, jedocześnie wprawiając całą tą piramidę w gwałtowne, aczkolwiek delikatne drżenie, które nie wskazywało, że ludzka budowla utrzyma równowagę w najbliższym czasie. Ogrodnik wytężył siły. Jego twarz przybrała strudzony wyraz. Zacisnął mocna zęby i przymrużył oczy. Podniósł się z ziemi do pozycji stojącej, a Mey-Rin, Bard i Tanaka spadli do tyłu, by wylądować na plecach. Jednak w ułamek sekundy podnieśli się z kolan. Cała czwórka momentalnie, sprawiającymi pozór gorączkowych ruchami otrzepała swoje stroje z beżowego piasku, by znów ruszyć biegiem w stronę powozu, prezentując się należycie. Jak na służbę rodziny Phantomhive przystało.

- Paniczu! – krzyknęli chórem trzech przepełnionych entuzjazmem głosów, gdy zobaczyli Ciela, gdy wychodził z powozu. Młody hrabia jak codziennie miał dumny wyraz twarzy, beznamiętny, spokojny i opanowany. Jak codziennie Ciel był zupełnie nieprzenikniony, niczym ciężkie, żelazne

wrota do skarbca Jej Królewskiej Mości. Zawsze taki był. Wiecznie wesolutki i otwarty na świat Finny, prawie zawsze naburmuszony, ale jakże dowcipny i wciąż ogromnie dziecinny Bard oraz sympatyczna, ale zawsze niezdarna Mey-Rin ubolewali nad tym dniami i nocami, lecz właśnie za to kochali swojego panicza. Szczerze, to nie wyobrażali sobie Ciela Phantomhive'a tańczącego do jakiejś rytmicznej muzyki, opowiadającego żarty, a już na pewno nie bawiącego się z kolegami na ulicy, całego przy tym umorusanego w błocie, ale do granic możliwości szczęśliwego, jak to mieli w zwyczaju chłopcy w wieku trzynastu lat.

Ale Ciel był inny. To był młodzieniec pełen tajemnic i zagadek. Skryty i zamknięty w sobie. Pozwalający poznać się na sobie jedynie Sebastianowi. Tylko Sebastian znał rąbek tajemnicy Ciela. Przynajmniej tak myśleli Finny, Bard i Mey-Rin, bowiem nie znali całej prawdy o Cielu Phantomhive'ie. Całą prawdę o tym kuriozalnym młodzieńcu znał właśnie jego uniżony sługa, lokaj Sebastian Michaelis we własnej – ludzkiej – postaci. Nie widzieli bowiem, że Sebastian to demon.

- Spokój! – rozkazał Ciel. Służący natychmiast ucichli. Stanęli potulnie przed swoim paniczem. Równo, jak na komendę, spuścili ponuro głowy i wsłuchali się w ciszę przed słowami Ciela. A wiedzieli już, że słowa, które padną z jego ust, nie będą radosne. Zbyt dobrze znali TĘ minę. Gdy Ciel ją przybierał, miał bardzo, ale to bardzo zły humor. Wyglądał wtedy, jakby był zmęczony, ale służba rezydencji Phantomhive już jakiś czas temu zdołała odkryć znaczącą, choć ledwie, prawie w ogóle, dostrzegalną różnicę – oko Ciela. Gdy panicz był zmęczony, mrugał częściej, by pobudzić swoje oko do działania, by nie opadało tak szybko i by powieka mu nie ciążyła. Zaś gdy był po prostu zirytowany lub w tak kiepskim jak dzisiejszego dnia humorze, a starał się to zatuszować zmęczoną miną, zapominał o tak częstym mruganiu. Wynikało to z tego, że Ciel od bardzo dawna stosował tę metodę i pewnie zdołał już przywyknąć do takiego stanu rzeczy. Gdy minął mu trudny, męczący dzień i miał minę na to wskazującą, mrugał częściej już instynktownie, automatycznie, nie panował nad tym – po prostu mrugał. Zaś gdy tylko tuszował nią złość, bardziej skupiał się na tym, by wyglądać wiarygodnie, a detal mrugania po prostu wylatywał mu z głowy. Lecz służący przyglądali i przyglądali się mu przez lata, by to odkryć.

- To był nużący dzień – obwieścił Ciel. Finny, Bard i Mey-Rin wsłuchali się dokładnie w jego słowa. – Zajmijcie się moimi gośćmi należycie. Ja udam się odpocząć. Zadbajcie, by niczego im nie zabrakło. To rozkaz! – dodał już ostrzejszym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.

Ciel oddalił się w stronę posiadłości. Na usta Sebastiana wpłynął lekki, uprzejmy uśmiech. Lokaj przeniósł wzrok na drzwi powozu. Wyskoczyła z nich lady Elizabeth i poczęła po kolei ściskać mocno każdego służącego. Tuż za nią, powoli i nieśmiało wyszła milady Katherine. W ramionach wciąż tuliła patrzącego na posiadłość ciekawskim wzrokiem fiołkowych ślepi kotka. Barney ruszał wciągał nieśmiało powietrze, przy czym jego białe wąsiki zabawnie drżały. Przednie łapki oparł o przedramię Katherine i wsparł się na tylnych, stojących na jej dłoni, by lepiej widzieć.

Finny'emu aż oczy rozbłysły, gdy dziewczyna wyszła z powozu. Nie mógł napatrzeć się na kuzynkę panicza, bowiem była tak piękną dziewczyną. To, jak szła niepewnie, jak miała zawstydzony wyraz twarzyczki, jak szukała wzrokiem pomocy u Sebastiana… To wszystko było tak urocze!

„Cóż za wspaniała osoba! Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak ślicznej dziewczyny! Panna Angela może śmiało schować swoją wielce urokliwą główkę głęboko w piach przed wspaniałym pięknem i nadprzyrodzonym urokiem milady Katherine. Nawet jej imię brzmi najpiękniej na świecie. Nie co dzień słyszy się imię, którego każda litera rozświetla dzień słoneczny blaskiem! Dziewięć promieni rzuca złociste, ciepłe światło na rezydencję i moje życie! Mam nadzieję, że milady Katherine zgodzi się świecić dla nas do końca swą niespotykaną urodą! I choć olśniewający wygląd milady Katherine niewątpliwie przyćmiewa jej ogromny intelekt dla mnie zawsze będzie najpiękniejszą istotą stąpającą po ziemi…" – takie myśli krążyły po głowie jasnowłosego ogrodnika, gdy tylko zobaczył kuzynkę Ciela. Miał wrażenie, że sam dzięki niej stąpa po chmurkach z różowej waty cukrowej.

- Nie stać tak! – Sebastian przywołał do porządku trójkę służących i Tanakę. Ci natychmiastowo stanęli na baczność, zrobili bojowe miny i wbili wzrok w Sebastiana. – Do pracy! Rezydencja ma się nadawać do przyjęcia gości, gdy tylko przekroczymy jej próg! Wszystko dopnijcie na ostatni guzik, na co cza macie w tej właśnie chwili.

- Tak jest, sir! – padła odpowiedź chórem trzech głosów. Finny, Bard i Mey-Rin zasalutowali, po czym każde z nich pobiegło w inną stronę, by dopiąć niedociągnięcia na ostatni guzik.

- Milady Katherine, serdecznie zapraszam do rezydencji rodziny Phantomhive!

Sebastian uśmiechnął się delikatnie, podając dłoń Katherine.

William T. Spears przekroczył próg, wchodząc do swojego biura. W eleganckim, przestronnym pokoju o białych ścianach, szarym dywanie, stojących przy ścianach szafeczkach na dokumenty z czarnego drewna, biurko po środku i miękkim, czarnym fotelu obrotowym przy nim panował wręcz zbyt idealny porządek. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, równiutko, tak jak William sobie ułożył. Chwila, moment! Jeden, tylko jeden element się tutaj nie zgadzał. Element, którego William nigdy nie życzył sobie mieć w swoim gabinecie, a jednak pojawiał się stanowczo zbyt często. Tak często, że przekraczało to już normę społeczną, a zwłaszcza normę osobistą Williama.

Na stojącym naprzeciw biurka krzesełku siedział z opuszczoną głową i smętną miną czerwonowłosy shinigami. Nerwowo stukał obcasem skórzanych, czarnych botków w lakierowaną podłogę i palcami w czarnych rękawiczkach równie nerwowo bawił się kosmykiem neonowo czerwonych włosów. Otulał się czerwonym płaszczem z czarną kokardą z tyłu, zarzuconym na białą koszulę i brązową kamizelkę. Nosił czarne spodnie i białą wstążkę w różowe paski pod szyją, zawiązaną w kokardkę, teraz nieco poluźnioną. Okulary w czerwonych oprawkach spadały mu z nosa, ale nic by się nie stało, ponieważ podtrzymałby je łańcuszek ozdobiony trupimi czaszkami, który był połączony z okularami.

Inspektor z Wydziału Zarządzania westchnął ciężko, obwieszczając tym samym swoje przybycie do własnego gabinetu. Przez jego głos przebijała się zmieszana z obawą i lekkim zdenerwowaniem rezygnacja widokiem swojego podwładnego.

- Grellu Sutcliffe… - zaczął wyraźnie poirytowany.

Shinigami natychmiast zerwał się z krzesła. Na widok Williama rozpromienił się niezmiernie. Oczy zabłyszczały mu tajemniczym, zielonym blaskiem.

- Willuś! – krzyknął wesoło. Podbiegł do swojego szefa, by wyściskać go na powitanie. Jednak jego plan legł w gruzach, bowiem William zareagował natychmiast. Na odległość kroku odsunął się z kocim refleksem w bok, w efekcie czego rudowłosy z impetem władował się w ścianę. Zrobił to tak mocno, że z haczyków pospadało kilka dyplomów Williama za bycie najlepszym pracownikiem a to miesiąca, a to roku, a to kwartału, a to dekady… Sporo tego było w każdym bądź razie. Trudno byłoby je zliczyć, gdyby komuś oczywiście się chciało to robić.

- Ja ty trafujes tamę? – zapytał Grell, odczepiając twarz od ściany.

William po raz kolejny męczeńskim tonem westchnął.

- Sutcliffe, bądź łaskaw powtórzyć to jak cywilizowany shinigami, nie dotykać mnie więcej i, co najważniejsze, wyjaśnić mi łaskawie – rzekł chłodnym tonem. – DLACZEGO WIDZĘ CIĘ W MOIM GABINECIE PIĘTNASTY RAZ W TYM TYGODNIU?!

- No bo… Widzisz, ja po prostu… Tak jakoś wyszło… - plątał się Grell, siadając powoli na krześle przed biurkiem. William zmierzył go morderczym spojrzeniem, które zmroziło krew w żyłach Grella. Przeszedł przez gabinet, by usiąść w miękkim fotelu. Gdy już to zrobił, oparł się wygodnie, złożył dłonie w piramidkę i spojrzał lodowatym wzrokiem na kulącego się Grella.

- Mnie też ogromnie miło cię widzieć, Willu! – zmienił temat Sutcliffe.

- Szkoda, że to nie działa w obydwie strony – warknął William. – Do rzeczy, Sutcliffe, nie mam czasu na użeranie się z tobą po raz enty. W czym ZNOWU nawaliłeś?

Grell poczuł się dogłębnie urażony, gdy William wspomniał o jego kolejnej porażce w pracy. Dał mu to odczuć poprzez skrzyżowanie ramion na piersi, uniesienie dumnie brody, zamknięcie oczu, by na niego nie patrzeć i odwrócenie głowy w bok. Na koniec wydał z siebie głośne „fmm!", co miało oznaczać, że obraził się na dobre. William doskonale znał tę reakcję i nie robiła na nim już żadnego wrażenia. Idzie się do niej przyzwyczaić, gdy widuje się ją średnio po dwanaście razy w tygodniu.

- Sutcliffe… - zaczął groźnym tonem. Na Grella podziałało to jak machnięcie czarodziejskiej różdżki. Zbyt dobrze znał ten ton. Oznaczał, że William jest w bardzo, bardzo kiepskim humorze. W normalny dzień Grell pewnie obrażałby się, strzelał fochy, gadał jak katarynka o głupotach, byleby tylko odciągnąć moment sądu, ale nie dziś. Zaryzykował raz w życiu zignorowaniem paskudnego humoru Williama i skończyło się to dla niego bardzo źle. Wściekły William wpuścił włosy biednego shinigami do kosy-kosiarki ich przyjaciela i początkującego shinigami – Ronalda Knoxa. Grell aż za dobrze pamiętał ból towarzyszący temu momentowi. Jego włosy również. Do dziś mu całkowicie nie odrosły, bo musiał je przykrócić z długości sięgającej ziemi gdzieś do kolan. Ubolewał nad tą stratą codziennie, podczas szczotkowania swojego czerwonego skarbu.

- No dobra… - mruknął, patrząc na Williama wzrokiem żebrzącego szczeniaka, z miną zbitego psa. – Miałem nadzorować przewóz nagrań z naszego archiwum do Biblioteki Shinigami, ale zawiodłem, bo zauważyłem na ulicy Sebas-chana, któremu wiatr rozwiewał włosy na twarz i on musiał to co chwilę poprawiać, bo go to drażniło, a to było tak urocze, że się zapatrzyłem i nie mogłem się na niczym skupić, a miliony nagrań poszły się paść po całym świecie ludzi, PRZEPRASZAM, WILLUŚ! – wypalił najszybciej jak mógł Grell, po czym zaniósł się histerycznym płaczem. Wydawać by się mogło, że zaraz zleje łzami cały gabinet Williama, a słone morze łez Grella będzie wylewało się oknami.

Za to William myślał, że zaraz wybuchnie, wyjdzie z siebie, stanie obok i we dwóch Williamów zadusi Grella na miejscu. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć! Jak on może być takim głąbem, by przez jakiegoś demona, któremu te cholerne kłaki leciały na facjatę stracić wszystkie nagrania z archiwum?! JAK?!

- Sutcliffe! – wrzasnął William, który właśnie dostał białej gorączki, jakby to kogoś interesowało. Żyła na skroni pulsowała mu nienaturalnie szybko i zdawała się zaraz wybuchnąć. Tu i teraz, bluzgając na wszystko krwią. Spears wstał, opierając się rękami o biurko. Patrzył na Grella wzrokiem tak morderczym, że shinigami mógł śmiało umierać na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Gdy William tak na niego patrzył, Grell poczuł się nagle bardzo, bardzo, bardzo malutki i jeszcze bardziej bezbronny wobec wściekłości swojego szefa. – Może mi łaskawie powiesz, Sutcliffe – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Co ja mam z tobą, do jasnej cholery, zrobić?!

- Kochać? – zaryzykował Grell, posyłając Williamowi niepewny uśmiech niewiniątka, czego efekt trochę psuło ostre jak brzytwa, rekinie uzębienie rudego.

William stracił panowanie nad sobą. Grell natychmiast pożałował swoich słów i próbował ochronić się poprzez zasłonienie twarzy ramionami.

- JESTEŚ NAJGORSZYM PRACOWNIKIEM, JAKIEGO KIEDYKOLWIEK MIAŁEM POD SWOIMI SKRZYDŁAMI! TY CHOLERNY, NIEREFORMOWALNY GŁĄBIE! ZDAJESZ SOBIE SPRAWĘ, CO ZROBIŁEŚ?! PRZEZ TWOJĄ NIEKOMPETENCJĘ CAŁY ŚWIAT SHINIGAMI MUSI TYRAĆ PIĘĆ RAZY WIĘCEJ, ŻEBY ZATUSZOWAĆ I NAPRAWIĆ TWOJE BŁĘDY, TY SKOŃCZONY IDIOTO! NICZEGO NIE POTRAFISZ ZROBIĆ PORZĄDNIE! NAWET UMRZEĆ NIE UMIAŁEŚ TAK JAK TRZEBA, TYLKO MUSIAŁEŚ TRAFIĆ TUTAJ I UPRZYKRZAĆ LOS INNYM SHINIGAMI! TO WŁAŚNIE PRZEZ TAKICH IMBECYLI JAK TY, NASZ TEN I TAMTEN ŚWIAT CHYLI SIĘ KU NIECHYBNEMU UPADKOWI! ALE PROSZĘ, GAP SIĘ NADAL NA TEGO CHOLERNEGO DEMONA, PRZECIEŻ CO KOMU ROBI ZA RÓŻNICA TEN CZY INNY MILION NAGRAŃ?! JASNE, NAJLEPIEJ WSZYSTKO PARTACZYĆ I UŻYWAĆ TEJ SAMEJ WYMÓWKI, ŻE DAMOM TAK WOLNO! ZROZUM WRESZCIE, ŻE NIE JESTEŚ BABĄ, DEBILU! JESTEŚ I ZAWSZE BĘDZIESZ FACETEM, WIĘC ZACHOWUJ SIĘ JAK FACET, DO CHOLERY! ZACZNIJ WRESZCIE PATRZEĆ, Z CZEGO ŻYJESZ, BO TO SIĘ PEWNEGO DNIA WSZYSTKO ŹLE SKOŃCZY!

- Ależ Willuś… - próbował załagodzić sytuację Grell. Jak łatwo się domyślić – guzik mu to wyszło, a William nadal kipiał wściekłością. Aż dziw, że piana nie wypływała na nosem, a para nie buchała z uszu. – To nie tak… Ja po prostu…

- ANI SŁOWA WIĘCEJ, SUTCLIFFE! WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOJEGO BIURA I NIE POKAZUJ MI SIĘ NA OCZY! LEPIEJ BYŁOBY, GDYBY CIĘ WTEDY NIE URATOWALI I WYKRWAWIŁBYŚ SIĘ NA PEWNĄ ŚMIERĆ, WIĘC AUTOMATYCZNIE NIE UTRUDNIAŁ MI ANI ŻADNEMU INNEMU SHINIGAMI ŻYCIA! ŻAŁUJĘ, ŻE ŻYJESZ, GRELLU SUTCLIFFE!

Grellowi całkowicie zrzedła mina. Słowa Williama zasmuciły go bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego na tym świecie. To był dla niego ogromny, jeśli nie największy w życiu – zarówno życiu człowieka i życiu jako shinigami – cios. Doskonale wiedział, że nie wywiązuje się dobrze ze swoich obowiązków, że William ma o to pretensje i że sam jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej nieuważną i roztrzepaną ciapą w Świecie Shinigami, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zdoła aż tak rozsierdzić Williama. Po jego bladym policzku ośmieliła się pocieknąć maleńka łza, która zdołała pomieścić wszystkie kotłujące się w tej chwili w Grellu uczucia – strach, smutek, rozpacz, gorycz, wściekłość na Williama, poczucie winy, wyrzuty sumienia, wściekłość na samego siebie, przerażenie, bezbronność, poczucie własnej niekompetencji i chęć zdzielenia po twarzy z całej siły najpierw Williama, a potem samego siebie. W ślady za pierwszą łzą natychmiast poszły jej siostry. Od mniejszych, do coraz to większych i mieszczących w sobie jeszcze większe pokłady wybuchowej mieszanki uczuć Grella.

- Dobrze – rzekł powoli, ocierając kąciki oczu. Niewiele to jednak dało, bowiem z sekundy na sekundę płakał coraz bardziej i bardziej. – Skoro tego właśnie sobie życzysz, William, odejdę. Już mnie nigdy nie zobaczysz! Ani ty, ani ten bezlitosny Świat Shinigami! Odchodzę!

Grell w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się na pięcie. Z rozmachem, któremu towarzyszył głośny huk otworzył drzwi gabinetu Williama. Głośno szlochając, wybiegł na zewnątrz i popędził korytarzem w stronę wyjścia z budynku, gdzie mieściły się biura. W całym tym zamieszaniu Grell nawet nie zauważył, że jednym skrzydłem drzwi prawie przyłożył nimi w głowę wyglądającemu na lat może z dwadzieścia chłopakowi. Miał na sobie czarne buty, czarne spodnie, białą koszulę, czarną kamizelkę, czarny, według Williama o wiele za luźno zawiązany, krawat i na to narzuconą czarną marynarkę. Mimo tego, że jego ubiór był lekko wymięty i wygodnie luźny, nie krępujący ruchów, był też elegancki. Przez gwałtowny unik, który zrobił, by nie oberwać drzwiami, okulary w szarych oprawkach prawie spadły mu z nosa. Chłopak był średniego wzrostu i miał dwukolorowe włosy. Od spodu miałby barwę nocy, a reszta była naturalne barwy truskawkowego blondu. Biegnąc na złamanie karku, Grell nie zauważył również, że przypadkowo potrącił tego samego chłopaka.

Ronald Knox, który akurat szedł do biura swojego szefa, by przynieść mu chyba półmetrowy stos uporządkowanych dokumentów, omal nie wywinął podwójnego orła. Jakby było mało, że prawie znokautowały go drzwi, to jeszcze Grell MUSIAŁ go potrącić, w efekcie czego biedny Ronald wylądował na ścianie, a papiery w kompletnym nieładzie i chaosie na podłodze. Zdołał jedynie rzucić mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie limonkowozielonych oczu, charakterystycznych dla shinigami.

Chłopak oderwał się od ściany.

- Zdurniałeś, czy co?! – krzyknął ze złością za Grellem, który już dawno zniknął za zakrętem. – Chyba z cztery godziny to układałem! – tu Ronald wskazał szybkim ruchem dłoni na walające się po całym dywanie korytarza dokumenty. – Myślisz, że to takie proste?! Sam sobie układaj!

Ronald prychnął wściekle pod nosem, po czym odszedł, zostawiając papierkową robotę Williamowi, który właśnie wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu, by zobaczyć, czemu tym razem to Ronald tak się drze pod jego drzwiami.

- Baran…! Głupi, czerwony, zakuty łeb!

Blondyn warczał tak przez całą drogę. William zaś spojrzał z przerażeniem na dokumenty. Zezłościł się, ale czym prędzej zabrał się do zbierania ich.

W rezydencji Phantomhive'wów panował stosunkowo radosny nastrój. Finny, Bard oraz Mey-Rin aż pląsali wesoło, gdy przyszło im wysłuchać relacji lady Elizabeth z jej pobytu w Nowym Yorku, uwijając się w międzyczasie przy podawaniu kolacji. Przynajmniej tak wyglądał pierwotny plan, bo trójka służących po kilku minutach przestali biegać tam i z powrotem do kuchni, by usiąść na podłodze przy krześle narzeczonej ich panicza, a wszystkie obowiązki związane z podawaniem i w ogóle stworzeniem posiłku zrzucili na mogące unieść bagaże lady Elizabeth barki Sebastiana. Chcąc,

nie chcąc, lokaj musiał chodzić ciągle do kuchni i podawać dania dla trzech… Zaraz, zaraz, trzech? On tu widział tylko swojego panicza i jego narzeczoną. Zatem gdzie podziewała się milady Katherine? Wcześniej nie zauważył jej nieobecności z powodu tego, że większość czasu przesiedział w kuchni na pilnowaniu obiadu, by nie spalił się na węgiel. Tak podawać obiad zresztą w nieprzyjemnym zwyczaju miał Bard, którego zamiłowaniem było podgrzewanie posiłku za pomocą dynamitu.

Sebastian podał wreszcie ciasto orzechowo-czekoladowe na deser. Stanął za krzesłem Ciela i pochylił się lekko, by zadać swojemu paniczowi nurtujące go pytanie.

- Paniczu – zaczął swoim zwykłym, beznamiętnym głosem lokaj. Ciel przerwał na chwilę jedzenie, by móc odchylić się lekko do tyłu.

- Tak, Sebastianie?

- Zauważyłem nieobecność milady Katherine – oświadczył lokaj. – Czy wiadomo coś paniczowi na ten temat? Nie jestem pewien, czy mam podawać dla niej posiłek.

Ciel zmarszczył brwi. Młody hrabia Phantomhive zmierzył bystrym spojrzeniem całą jadalnię. Faktycznie, cały czas czegoś mu tutaj brakowało. Brak tego czegoś gryzło się z jego przygotowanym w głowie planem wyglądu pomieszczenia. Prawdę mówiąc, jego wizja już dawno legła w gruzach, do czego przyczynili się Finny, Bard oraz Mey-Rin; trójka służących, według planu Ciela, miała pomagać Sebastianowi, czyli po prostu nie pętać się pod nogami, a nie siedzieć jak zaklęci przy krześle Elizabeth i słuchać jej opowiastek.

- Istotnie, również odniosłem wrażenie, że ktoś nie zjawił się na dzisiejszej kolacji – odparł Ciel, którego na dobrą sprawę wcale nie obeszło, że Katherine nie przyszła. Szczerze? To nawet lepiej. Jej nie ma, to nie ma też kłopotu.

Ciel żył w przekonaniu, że jego kuzynka to naznaczone piętnem pecha dziecko, które działa jak wielki magnes na wszelkiego rodzaju kłopoty i problemy. Dzień bez władowania się w jakąś pokręconą sytuację czy wywołania jeszcze bardziej nienormalnej akcji to dla Katherine Saybrook dzień stracony i pogrzebany w ciemnych odmętach kanalizacji.

- Jednak nie wiem nic na ten temat – kontynuował znudzonym głosem Ciel. – Informowałeś ją o kolacji, Sebastianie?

- Tak, paniczu. Pukałem do jej pokoju, jednakże zamknęła się od środka na klucz. Przekazałem jej informację przez drzwi. Odpowiedziała, że zaraz się zjawi.

- Zatem powinna już tutaj być. – wzruszył ramionami Ciel. Chłopiec podparł brodę dłonią, po czym powrócił do jedzenia. – Jeśli masz wolną chwilę – idź do niej. Powiedz, że kolacja stygnie. – dodał między kęsami chłopiec.

Sebastian skinął głową. Spojrzeniem upewnił się, czy gościom nie braknie jedzenia przez chwilę jego nieobecności. Dopiero podał deser, więc nie zanosiło się na głodówkę. Dobrze. Teraz mógł z czystym sumieniem zająć się Katherine. Lokaj bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie. Wychodząc, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nawet nie fatygował się, by wdrapywać się po schodach. Mógł sobie na to teraz pozwolić, bowiem Finny, Bard i Mey-Rin słuchali wywodów Elizabeth, a Tanaka chyba kręcił się gdzieś pod stołem i ćpał zieloną herbatkę. W mgnieniu oka demon znalazł się przed drewnianymi drzwiami. Poprawił frak, po czym delikatnie zapukał dłonią w śnieżnobiałej rękawiczce. Katherine jednak nie zareagowała.

- Milady Katherine? – zapytał Sebastian. Wciąż nikt mu nie odpowiadał. Lokaj pomyślał przez chwilę, że kuzynce jego panicza mogło stać się coś złego. Poczuł się w tym momencie bardzo nieswojo; jakby wielka, czarna dziura utworzyła się w jego umyśle i sercu. Ten mrok zasłonił mu całkowicie zdrowy rozsądek. Miał wrażenie, jakby ta czarna dziura zasysała go od środka, jakby sam w siebie zapadał się. A najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział co zrobić z tym uczuciem. Ale wiedział jedno i to o wiele za dobrze – musiał to sprawdzić. Nie, nie chodziło o jego uczucie, tylko o stan Katherine.

„Co jeśli faktycznie coś się jej stało? Jeśli leży teraz na dywanie i nie może wstać? Zupełnie sama, przestraszona? Skulona i zziębnięta, nadaremno usiłuje czymś się ogrzać? Co jeśli może tylko leżeć opuszczona przez wszystkich, drżeć ze strachu i zimna, mając lichą nadzieję, że ktoś ją odnajdzie…?"

Stop! Stop, stop, stop! Sebastian nie mógł w ten sposób myśleć. Jeszcze coś wykracze i…

Wykracze? A to ironia! Demoniczny kruk z Wyspy Demonów, ten sam, którego Ciel zobaczył po raz pierwszy po wezwaniu demona – wykracze coś?

Na cienkie, blade usta Sebastiana, pomimo śmiertelnej dla niego powagi sytuacji, wpłynął powoli jak zwykle subtelny, delikatny uśmiech.

„Kolejna gra słów, lokaju? – zapytał cichy, wysoki głosik w jego głowie, śmiejąc się radośnie. Po chwili jednak śmiech ustał, a głosik spoważniał. – Lokaju! Co się stanie, jeśli demonem zawładnie miłość do śmiertelniczki?"

Tym razem to twarz Sebastiana stała się nieprzenikniona niczym głaz, którego twardą powierzchnię zdobią głębokie bardziej lub mniej bruzdy. Takie same, jak sprzeczne myśli Sebastiana zostawiały na duszy lokaja. Powstrzymał się na ułamek sekundy od wejścia do pokoju Katherine.

„Co się ze mną dzieje? – zaczął się zastanawiać w duchu Sebastian. Jego orzechowe oczy przez chwilę zabłysły krwistą czerwienią, lecz natychmiast powróciły do normalnego stanu. – Co takiego ma w sobie ta dziewczyna, że jest tak niezwykła? Jestem demonem. Nie powinienem mieć uczuć. Nie powinienem dać sobie tak łatwo zmącić gładkiej, nienaruszonej, pozornie czystej i przejrzystej, a naprawdę drapieżnej, niebezpiecznej i pełnej tajemnic tafli głębokiego jeziora, jaką jest mój umysł. Jak mogłem tak szybko stracić czujność? Jak mogłem tak łatwo utonąć w oceanie jej oczu, tych pięknych, niebezpiecznie kocich oczu, które patrzą na świat z dziecięcą radością, o tak naiwnie niewinnym spojrzeniu?"

Jej oczy… Tak, to chyba ten powód. Jej oczy były wyjątkowe. Po nich widać było wszystko, każde uczucie, każdą myśl mógł wyczytać z nich jak z otwartej księgi i podstawioną pod nos lupą. Doskonale widać po nich, czy płakała, bowiem należały do tych, na których łzy zostawały na długo po płaczu. Każdy moment radości odznaczał się w nich kolejnym błyskiem, chwila wściekłości powodowała wybuch ognistych iskierek w jej oczach… Były wyjątkowe. To one powodowały całe to zamieszanie w głowie Sebastiana.

Odpowiadając na pytanie złośliwego głosiku w głowie – Sebastian wstrzymał się od komentarza. Dobrze wiedział, że musi wejść do środka i zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nią dobrze! Raz, bo Ciel nie dałby mu potem żyć, a dwa, bo i tak musiał. Musiał i już. Był gotów przemierzyć cały świat, by dopaść i gołymi rękami rozedrzeć, a następnie wyrwać wnętrzności osobnika, który ośmieliłby się choćby tknąć Katherine. Nie… To za mało. Sebastian był gotów sprawić takiemu zwyrodnialcowi wszelkiego rodzaju długie, najbardziej bolesne tortury, byleby tylko zrozumiał, jak bardzo skrzywdził Katherine. By przepraszał ją i błagał o litość na kolanach. Sebastian zabiłby go z zimną krwią i niewątpliwym uśmiechem triumfu na ustach. Nie darowałby mu życia. Po morderstwie zabrałby ją do siebie. Nie oddałby jej nikomu. Jej serce biłoby dla niego. Dawałoby mu powód do dalszego życia. Codziennie widziałby jej cudowne oczy. Jej cudowną twarz, uśmiechającą się do niego na powianie. Słyszałby jej delikatny głos. Nie wypuściłby jej z objęć. Już nigdy. Byłaby przy nim. Byłaby jego. Tylko jego. Kochałby ją już na zawsze.

Sebastian zamrugał kilka razy, by sprowadzić się na ziemię. Zacisnął dłoń na klamce, już gotów ją nacisnąć. Wciąż jednak miał umysł pełen obaw przed najgorszym. Nie, nie mógł się teraz zawahać. Za późno na to. Musiał wejść. Musiał ją zobaczyć i upewnić się, czy wszystko jest w porządku, by móc z ulgą odetchnąć. Opuścił klamkę. Uchylił drzwi. Mrok panujący w pokoju kuł go w oczy, wzbierało się w nim uczucie czujności. Wiedział, że coś tutaj nie gra.

I nie mylił się…

To, co zobaczył Sebastian, spowodowało, że serce zalała mu gorycz. Zobaczył ją i natychmiast tego pożałował. Stan, w którym znajdowała się Katherine, jego wymarzona Katherine, złamał demona. Doszczętnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że twarzyczkę tak pięknej dziewczyny mógł tak diametralnie zmienić taki cień.

- Milady Katherine… - wyszeptał drżącym głosem Sebastian.

**STACJA POLSAT ZAPRASZA NA REKLAMY! **

**Ciel : Serio? To ma być przypis końcowy? **

**Autorka : Nie czepiaj się…**

**Ciel : Koń by się uśmiał… sarkazm**

**Autorka : A idź ty i pij tą swoją herbatę!**

**Ciel : obrażony wychodzi**

**Autorka : Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał :3**


	3. Kto się czubi, ten się lubi

**Ahahaaa! Nie mordujcie waszej kochanej autorki za reklamy Polsatu! Sami wiecie, jak oni chamsko przerywają w najlepszym momencie! To konspiracja przeciw mnie! Zresztą, co ja wam tutaj będę przynudzać? Miłego czytania ^^**

_**Rozdział trzeci**_

- Milady Katherine… - wyszeptał drżącym głosem Sebastian.

Dziewczyna siedziała na parapecie i patrzyła na kołyszące się butelkowozielone liście drzew, oparłszy głowę o szybę. Nogi miała podkurczone pod siebie, opierała brodę o kolana. Drobne ramiona dziewczyny drżały, pokryte gęsią skórką. Mimo tego, że dziewczyna miała opuszczoną głowę, w jej pokoju panowały egipskie ciemności, a niesforna grzywka zasłaniała jej twarz, Sebastian doskonale widział spływające po jej policzkach rzewnymi strumieniami kryształowe łzy. Jej oczy lśniły jak dwa szklane lustra weneckie. Ten widok złapał Sebastiana za serce i nie chciał puścić, zaciskając swoje lodowate łapy coraz mocniej i mocniej.

Katherine podniosła lekko głowę. Jej wzrok spoczął na Sebastianie. Gdy go zobaczyła, jeszcze bardziej zalała się morzem łez. Ukryła w dłoniach twarz, bezskutecznie usiłując wcisnąć się głębiej w ścianę za sobą. Sebastiana nie zraziło to ani trochę. Lokaj zamknął za sobą drzwi, odcinając drogę smudze światła, która wdzierała się do wnętrza pokoju z korytarza. Odczekał chwilę, aż jego oczy przywykły do wszechogarniającej ciemności. W tej chwili widział już wszystko bardzo wyraźnie. Ruszył wolnym, spokojnym krokiem w stronę Katherine, choć od środka ledwo powstrzymywał się od przeniesienia się za pomocą swoich demonicznych mocy na ten sam parapet.

- Milady Katherine? – powtórzył demon, stając tuż obok łkającej nastolatki.

- Wszystko w porządku, Sebastianie – rzekła, pochlipując cicho. – Nie martw się o mnie. Wszystko w porządku. Przeproś Ciela, że nie zjawiłam się na kolacji. Ja… Po prostu… Źle się poczułam…

Katherine w tym momencie ponownie wybuchła płaczem. Nie mogła się opanować. Łzy wypływały z jej oczu jak rwące leśne potoki.

- Sebastianie… - zaczęła, wciąż płacząc.

Lokaj podniósł delikatnym ruchem jej brodę i trzymał, by mogła na niego patrzeć. Drugą dłonią odgarnął grzywkę z czoła Katherine, po czym palcem otarł niechciane łzy.

- Dlaczego Ciel tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi? – wyszeptała z bólem Katherine.

Teraz czara przelała się. Sebastian nie mógł już dłużej się powstrzymywać.

- To nie prawda, milady – rzekł. Pomagając jej wstać z parapetu. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, do czego zmierza Sebastian, ale nie miała sił, by mu się opierać. Przez łzy ujrzała, że lokaj siada na tym samym miejscu, z którego ona zeszła. Ułamek sekundy później ona siedziała na jego kolanach i łzami moczyła ramię jego czarnej jak noc marynarki. Księżyc w pełni oświetlał ich, wpadając do środka przez szybę. Ich dwoje – demon i człowiek, mężczyzna i kobieta, zwykły lokaj i arystokratka – czuli się w tej chwili tak samo. Oboje czuli bezpieczeństwo i troskę. Katherine wtulała twarz w ramię Sebastiana i próbowała nie płakać. On zaś przytulał ją do swojej piersi najczulszym, najbardziej troskliwym gestem w całym jego życiu. Oparł policzek o jej głowę, wdychał głęboko jej zapach. Tak wspaniały, delikatny, subtelny, a jednak tak charakterystyczny zapach – woń róży. Jedną dłonią pilnował, by nie zsunęła się na podłogę, a drugą delikatnym ruchem gładził jej miękkie, jedwabiste włosy. Chciał, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie, by nigdy się nie skończyła. Ona zaś wtulała twarz w szyję Sebastiana, jej łzy plamiły jego ubranie. Jednak zdawał się tego w ogóle nie zauważać. Dłońmi obejmowała szczupły, przyjemnie wyrzeźbiony tors młodego mężczyzny. Czuła się w jego ramionach bardzo bezpiecznie, tak jakby ona była kruchą, bezbronną porcelanową laleczką, a on jej schronieniem i miejscem, gdzie nie dosięgnie jej żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Wokół nich panowały ciemności, a uczucie samotności potęgowane przez absolutną ciszę likwidował tylko on. Tylko on dawał jej znać, że nie jest i nie będzie sama. Doskonale wiedziała, że z jakiegoś powodu u boku Sebastiana nie grozi jej nic. Chciała móc czuć się tak do końca życia…

- Sebastianie… - szepnęła po raz kolejny. Lokaj przeniósł na nią swoje głębokie, miodowe spojrzenie. Również i ona uniosła wzrok. Spojrzała na jego twarz swoimi dużymi, teraz smutnymi, szarymi oczami, które niemo wołały o pomoc. – Dlaczego Ciel mnie nienawidzi?

- Katherine – Sebastian zwrócił się do niej po imieniu, co spowodowało u niego bardzo przyjemny dreszcz, który przebiegł po jego plecach. Nie dał niczego po sobie poznać. – Panicz cię nie nienawidzi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo cię kocha. Jesteś jego kuzynką i wbrew wszystkiemu, co reprezentuje, panicz się kocha.

- Więc dlaczego tego nie odczuwam?

- Panicz jest bardzo zamkniętą w sobie osobą. Nie jest skory do okazywania uczuć. Ale wiedz, że zawsze będzie cię kochał jak siostrę. A teraz nie płacz już. Nie roń niepotrzebnych łez…

Katherine chciała jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale zamilkła. Jedynie mocniej przytuliła tors lokaja, by nie odszedł. By nie ruszył się z miejsca. Chciała by był przy niej teraz. Nie musiał to być Sebastian. Mógł to być ktokolwiek. Byleby ktoś był z nią teraz. Nie czuła się wtedy tak samotna. Dziewczyna głęboko odetchnęła, po czym zamknęła oczy, by się uspokoić.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się do siebie. O tak, nie chciał, by ta chwila kiedykolwiek się skończyła. Gdy Katherine tylko wzmocniła lekko uścisk, jego przeszedł dreszcz. Najprzyjemniejszy na świecie. Pochylił nieco głowę, by jego usta nalazły się na wysokości policzka dziewczyny.

- Katherine – wyszeptał Sebastian, muskając wargami ucho dziewczyny. Tym razem to ją przeszedł przyjemny dreszczyk. – Panicz Phantomhive rzadko daje odczuć człowiekowi jego sympatię do niego. To trzeba po prostu wiedzieć i zaakceptować panicza takim, jaki jest.

- Kiedyś był inny – mruknęła cichutko, jeszcze mocniej obejmując Sebastiana. Zacisnęła dłonie na jego marynarce, a z oczu dziewczyny znów pociekły pojedyncze łzy. – Kiedyś był wesołym dzieckiem i uroczym smykiem. Kochał zabawę. Kochał biegać między drzewami w ogrodzie. Kochał wspinać się po ich konarach i chować w koronach. Kochał mnie…

- I wciąż cię kocha, Katherine – zapewnił lokaj, wciąż drażniąc wargami chrząstkę ucha Katherine.

- Sebastianie? – mruknęła cicho Katherine. – Sądzisz, że zdążę jeszcze dołączyć do reszty?

- Oczywiście. Panicz zawsze po kolacji spędza czas w salonie.

Katherine rozpromieniła się. Sebastian wiedział, że to już koniec. To już koniec tej chwili. Nadszedł zbyt szybko. Stanowczo zbyt szybko. Wiedział, że teraz odejdzie, zostawi go samego, opuści go. Przestanie już czuć jej ciepło, jej bliskość, przestanie słyszeć bicie jej serca…

Sebastian wiedział, że niema sensu tego odwlekać. Powoli, ostrożnym ruchem zrzucił nogi z parapetu na podłogę, by i Katherine mogła stanąć. Nagle, gdy już oboje postawili stopy na podłodze, lecz wciąż stali w swoich objęciach, za oknem trzasnął piorun, a pokój na ułamek sekundy wypełnił się upiornie białym światłem. W tym samym momencie z chmur spadła ściana deszczu, bębniącego w dach i ściany rezydencji, jakby miniaturowe bomby przypuściły atak na posiadłość. Katherine w tym właśnie momencie spięła się i przyparła do Sebastiana jeszcze bardziej.

- Boisz się burzy? – szepnął retorycznie Sebastian.

Zawstydzona Katherine pokiwała nieśmiało główką. Wciąż jednak nie miała zamiaru w najbliższej przyszłości opuścić miejsca w objęciach Sebastiana, któremu bardzo to odpowiadało. Lokaj spojrzał czule na przestraszoną Katherine. Jej warga drżała delikatnie, a oczy patrzyły na ciemny pokój z paniką. Dziewczyna zacisnęła powieki, by nie widzieć błyskawic, po czym wtuliła twarz w klatkę piersiową Sebastiana. Lokaj czuł jej zdenerwowanie. Nic nie mówił, nie musiał. Po prostu spokojnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, prowadząc Katherine, która nie patrzyła na nic. Notabene i tak niczego nie dojrzałaby w tych ciemnościach. On widział. To nie była dla niego trudność – przecież był demonem, czyż nie? Co to dla demona? Nic szczególnego.

W końcu wyszli z pokoju. Światło kuło w oczy po tak długim czasie przesiadywania w pokoju, do którego nawet mumia faraona bałaby się wejść przez te ciemności. Katherine nieśmiało otworzyła jedno oko, a potem drugie. Gdy spostrzegła, że są już na korytarzu, odlepiła się pospiesznie od Sebastiana i stanęła obok. Jeszcze raz otarła policzki z łez, choć jej oczy wciąż były zaczerwienione. Na twarz jednak przybrała zwyczajowo radosny wyraz. Spojrzała z wdzięcznością na lokaja.

- Dziękuję, Sebastianie – rzekła, uśmiechając się do niego. – Gdybyś nie przyszedł, nie wysłuchał mnie, nie porozmawiał i nie… przytulił mnie… Pewnie dalej bym się tam wyłzawiała. Dziękuję!

Sebastianowi aż zrobiło się cieplej na sercu, gdy usłyszał te słowa. Jego jedną reakcją był – bo musiał! – delikatny, uprzejmy uśmiech.

- Proszę mi nie dziękować, panienko – rzekł ze stoickim spokojem. – Zapraszam do salonu. Panicz Phantomhive zapewne już na panienkę oczekuje.

Sebastian zgiął rękę, wyraźnie dając Katherine do zrozumienia, że chętnie udzieli jej wsparcia w drodze do salonu. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Chwyciła przedramię Sebastiana. Oboje ruszyli na przód, synchronizując ze sobą swoje kroki. Katherine, po raz pierwszy od przybycia do rezydencji Phantomhive'ów, uśmiechnęła się. Naprawdę się uśmiechnęła. Dzięki Sebastianowi poczuła się dużo lepiej. Można powiedzieć, że w tym momencie Sebastian ją uratował. Gdyby nie jego przybycie – wciąż płakałaby w ciemnościach i obwiniałaby się, że Ciel jej nienawidzi.

Zeszli po schodach do hallu. Sebastian otworzył drzwi salonu i odsunął się, przepuszczając Katherine. Dziewczyna posłała mu promienny uśmiech, po czym weszła do salonu. Widać jak na dłoni, że jej dobry humor powrócił jej natychmiast.

Ciel zmierzył Katherine podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Jednak widząc minę Sebastiana, wstrzymał się od komentarza. Twarz lokaja mówiła wszystko. Doskonale zrozumiał, że Katherine płakała. Zresztą to widać po jej oczach – wciąż szkliste, zaczerwienione i lekko opuchnięte.

* * *

Katherine i Elizabeth śmiały się, grając w karty ze Cielem oraz trójką służących. Grali w grę, która wymagała współpracy, więc podzielili się w pary. Ciel grał z Elizabeth, Mey-Rin z Finny'm, a Bard z Katherine. Jak na razie zwyciężali Ciel z Elizabeth, ale Bard poprzysiągł odwet i już coś wspólnie planowali. Zapewne chcieli przypuścić atak poparty niecnymi knowaniami i oszustwami w celu krwawej zemsty za ostatnie miejsce w rankingu.

Sebastian stał jak zwykle z boku i obserwował. Patrzył na Katherine. Z dokładnością rentgena patrzył na każdy jej ruch. Na każde drgnięcie, na każde spojrzenie, każdy uśmiech. Na każde jej nawet najdrobniejsze skinienie.

„Jesteś wspaniała – myślał Sebastian. – Taka urocza… Gdyby tylko nie była człowiekiem… Wtedy byłabyś moja. I tylko moja. Nie oddałbym cię nikomu, Katherine. Nikomu nie pozwoliłbym cię nawet tknąć. Nawet zbliżyć się do ciebie. Nawet na ciebie spojrzeć. Zamieszkałabyś u mnie. Mam przyjemną jaskinię z dala od innych demonów. Spodobałoby się tam, Katherine. Byłabyś zachwycona. Nawet byś nie musiała jej opuszczać. Mając ciebie, ja też bym nie musiał. Żyłbym u twego boku do końca w pełni szczęśliwy. Budząc się, widziałbym twoją twarz. Najpiękniejszy widok na świecie…"

Z przemyśleń wyrwało Sebastiana głośne pukanie, a raczej walenie młotem, w drzwi. Lokaj szybko otrząsnął się, przyjmując dumną postawę, odpowiednią dla sług rodziny Phantomhive. Podszedł do drzwi i już miał je otworzyć, gdy…

- Spodziewasz się kogoś jeszcze, Cielu? – zapytała nagle Katherine, podczas gdy Bard usiłował zaglądnąć w karty zdezorientowanego Ciela. Młody hrabia chyba zrozumiał zamiary swego kucharza, bo szybko przyłożył karty do piersi, mrożąc Barda spojrzeniem. Kucharz wyszczerzył zęby w niewinnym uśmiechu, ale w duchu klął jak szewc, który właśnie przyłożył sobie młotkiem w palec z powodu nieudanej próby zdobycia informacji na temat „Jakie Ciel ma karty?".

- Nie – zaprzeczył Ciel, mierząc Barda podejrzliwym spojrzeniem zmrużonego oka. – Nikogo się nie spodziewam.

- Rozumiem – rzekł krótko Sebastian. Jego oczy błysnęły rubinową impresją. Rozszerzył wargi w demonicznym, aczkolwiek wciąż ledwo dostrzegalnym – co sprawiało go jeszcze bardziej przerażającym – uśmiechu. Szybkim ruchem rozwarł drewniane skrzydła i spojrzał na stojącego przed drzwiami przybysza. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki. Część włosów przykleiła się do twarzy, a druga wisiała smętnie jak strąki, ociekając wodą. Szkarłatny płaszcz postaci był w fatalnym stanie, biała koszula lepiła się do ramion i klatki piersiowej, w butach na obcasie chlupotała woda. W dłoniach przybysz ściskał uchwyty czterech gigantycznych walizek w kolorze dojrzałej truskawki, które ledwo się dopinały i były wypchane po brzegi. Jedynie szkła okularów w charakterystycznych oprawkach, od których odbijały się blaski błyskawic zdradzały, kto stoi przed Sebastianem.

Demon rzucił przybyszowi mordercze spojrzenie. Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się błagalnie, odsłaniając mizerne, rekinie kiełki.

- Czego tutaj szukasz, Sutcliffe? – warknął Sebastian. Cóż za ulga. Wreszcie mógł na kogoś swobodnie warknąć i to na kogoś, kto potrafił doprowadzić go do białej gorączki.

Ciel, słysząc to nazwisko, aż spluł się herbatą. Ponownie.

- Sutcliffe?! – wykrzyknął zdziwiony chłopiec, w trybie natychmiastowym zerwawszy się z kanapy. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się obok swojego lokaja i patrzył na przybysza jeszcze bardziej morderczym wzrokiem, niż Sebastian uprzednio.

- Cieluś! – krzyknął entuzjastycznie Grell, puszczając walizki. Wbiegł do rezydencji, prześlizgując się pod blokującym mu przejście ramieniem Sebastiana. Padł na kolana u stóp Ciela. Uniósł głowę, by popatrzyć na młodego lorda błagalnym wzrokiem zaszklonych oczu. Na jego policzkach widniały upiorne, czarne smugi.

- Czego ty tutaj chcesz, rudzielcu? – zapytał pogardliwie Ciel, patrząc z odrazą na Grella i usiłując wyrwać się z jego uścisku.

- Schronienia! – jęknął męczeńskim tonem Grell. – Cały mnie… Świat Shinigami… Mnie nienawidzą, no! Weź mnie tu zakwateruj, Cieluś, błagam! – chlipał wciąż shinigami. – Tyle razem przeszliśmy, można od biedy uznać, że mnie lubisz…

- Nie ośmieszaj się, Sutcliffe! – uciszył go Ciel. – Nie masz tutaj czego szukać. Wynoś się.

- Cielu! – lamentował czerwonowłosy. – Nie zachowuj się jak urażona panienka przecież! Raz czy dwa chciałem zagarnąć sobie Sebastiana, to nie jest powód, żeby strzelać focha na wieczność!

- Dokładnie sto osiemdziesiąt trzy razy – zauważył ponuro Ciel.

Grella zatkało. Puścił nogi Ciela, usiadł po turecku, wyprostował dumnie plecy, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, obrócił głowę w bok i zamknął oczy. No tak, teraz on się obraził.

- Musisz być taki drobiazgowy… - rzucił mocno nafochany Grell. Ponownie fmpnął, ale nic nie wskazywało, by zamierzał opuścić mury posiadłości Phantomhive.

- Cielu? – nagle usłyszeli dziewczęcy głos. Wszyscy trzej, jak na komendę (nawet naburmuszony do granic możliwości Grell) odwrócili głowy w stronę jego źródła. W drzwiach prowadzących z salonu na korytarz stała Katherine, niepewnie wychylając głowę. – Co się dzie…

I wtem zobaczyła Grella, który wyglądał jak stado zmokłych kur skrzyżowanych z rozmazanymi wyznawcami szatana, a to wszystko wrzucone z całą masą zagubionych czerwonych skarpetek do prania. Natychmiast podbiegła do niego.

- Cielu, kto to jest? I dlaczego siedzi na podłodze kompletnie przemoczony?!

Katherine uklękła przy Grellu. Popatrzyła na niego zatroskanym wzrokiem.

- Ręcznik! – mruknęła, zrywając się natychmiast na równe nogi. Dziewczyna pędem pognała do łazienki. Chwilę później wróciła z wielkim, puszystym ręcznikiem o śnieżnej barwie. Zarzucił go Grellowi na plecy i głowę, po czym energicznie wycierała jego włosy. Ciela natomiast aż przeszedł dreszcz przerażenia.

- Ejże! – wrzasnął. – To mój ręcznik!

- Och, nie bądź już taki chytry, Cielu! – odezwał się spod ręcznika Grell. – Gościom należy się gościna…

- Zamknij się! – warknął Ciel, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Chłopiec z dezaprobatą spojrzał na swoją kuzynkę i patrzącego na niego triumfalnie Grella. Shinigami wystawił Cielowi język, po czym uśmiechnął się wyraźnie zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Był bardzo zadowolony, że udało mu się utrzeć Cielowi nosa z pomocą tej dziewczyny. Notabene jej nie znał. Wcale. Znał Ciela, znał trójkę służących, poniekąd znał Elizabeth, znał Sebas-chana, ale nie znał tej dziewczyny. Hmm, dziwne.

- Katherine – zaczął Ciel, gdy już trochę ochłonął. – Co ty planujesz?

- Jak to co? – oburzyła się Katherine. – Chyba prostym i logicznym jest, że trzeba się biedakiem zająć, nie? Co ty myślisz, że dam mu tak marznąć i moknąć na deszczu? A już na pewno nie pozwolę,

żeby się samotnie błąkał po świecie! Nie w taką pogodę, Cielu, nie w taką pogodę! Nie kiedy jest ciemno jak w grobowcu, pada jak z dziurawego wiadra, mgła jest tak gęsta jak wata cukrowa, że nic nie widać, pioruny walą co trzy metry, a grzmoty powodują, że aż kości od środka drżą! Co to, to nie, mój drogi kuzynie! Choćby się miało palić i walić, nie wypuszczę stąd tego biedaka!

Ciel zadrżał. W płucach zabrakło mu tchu. „Palić…?" Nie… To niemożliwe! Chłopiec chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do kuzynki i spojrzawszy jej głęboko w oczy, powiedział:

- Nic. Tutaj. Się. Nie. Spali! – rzekł z wściekłością. – Nie ma prawa…

Do Katherine właśnie dotarło, co powiedziała. Zrozumiała, że swoimi słowami dogłębnie zraniła Ciela. Dłonią zasłoniła usta, a jej oczy znów zaszkliły się od łez. Wiedziała, że teraz Ciel na pewno ją znienawidzi i nawet słowa Sebastiana temu nie zaprzeczą.

- Cielu… Przepraszam… Nie chciałam tego powiedzieć…

Chłopiec początkowo był wściekły, ale jego twarz zaraz złagodniała.

- Nie szkodzi, Katherine – rzekł ku zaskoczeniu całej trójki.

- Że co proszę?! – zdziwił się spod ręcznika Grell. Katherine rzuciła mu karcące, pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, po czym, niewiele myśląc, zatkała mu owym ręcznikiem usta, po prostu wpychając do ich wnętrza kawałek białego materiału pokrytego kłakami. Podniosła wzrok, wciąż pilnując, by Grell, który walczył zaciekle z ręcznikiem w ustach, nie odzywał się. Patrzyła na Ciela smutno.

- To tylko powiedzenie… - Ciel zdawał się mówić sam do siebie. Patrzył w przestrzeń, jakby był ciałem tutaj, lecz umysłem błądził po dalekich bezdrożach jego własnych przemyśleń i świat wspomnień. – Nie powinienem był tak ostro reagować…

Katherine rozpromieniła się natychmiast.

- Oj tam, było minęło, prawda? Jak rozumiem, można go tu przechować?

Mówiąc to skinęła głową na szamoczącego się z ręcznikiem Grella. Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem i zabrała ręcznik.

- Dziękuję! – mruknął Grell, co raczej rozstało użyte w kontekście „Nareszcie!", niż zwykłego podziękowania. Niemniej jednak wstał, wyszedł, a po sekundzie wrócił, ciągnąc za sobą walizki. – Gdzie zamieszkam? – zapytał, rozglądając się ciekawsko dookoła. Zawsze chciał zobaczyć od środka tę rezydencję, ale jakoś nigdy nie mogło mu się to udać. Teraz natomiast był w pełni zadowolony. Spojrzał na Ciela niecierpliwie wyczekującym spojrzeniem, popartym radosnymi iskierkami tańczącymi na jego jaskrawozielonych tęczówkach.

Ciel przeczesał dłonią włosy w zamyśleniu. Myślami przebiegł po wszystkich pokojach, które nadawałyby się do przetrzymywania tutaj tego skrajnie irytującego rudego matoła. Jednak niestety, ale on zajmował jedną sypialnię, Sebastian inną, Finny, Bard i Mey-Rin również mieli swoje, Elizabeth zajmowała sypialnię gościnną, a Katherine inny pokój. Cóż była jeszcze opuszczona sypialnia jego rodziców… Nie! Nie, nie, nie, na pewno nie wpuści tam tego gamonia! Co to, to nie! Nie ma mowy!

- Nie wiem, gdzie cię zakwaterować, Sutcliffe… - stwierdził Ciel. Starał się zamaskować tę nutę złośliwej satysfakcji gdy mina Grella zrzedła. – Wszystko jest zajęte.

- Wcale nie! – wcięła się Katherine. – W moim pokoju stoją dwa oddzielne łóżka, nie wiem czemu. Może tam go wciśnij? Chyba jakoś przeżyję, nawet bagaże się pomieszczą… Może.

Katherine uśmiechnęła się czarująco. Ciel zamknął oczy i westchnął głęboko.

- Istotnie – chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przyznać jej rację. – Wypadło mi to z głowy. Dobrze, zajmij się nim, Sebastianie.

Rzekłszy to, Ciel machnął ponaglająco ręką, po czym wrócił do salonu. Sebastian również westchnął, lecz nic poza tym.

- Zatem…

- Eghm! – chrząknął Grell, patrząc wymownie na bagaże, tym samym przerywając Sebastianowi. – Prawdziwy dżentelmen nie pozwoliłby damie dźwigać takich ciężarów! – zauważył z fochem.

- Dążyłem do tego, damulko – warknął niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw Sebastian. Jednakże chwycił walizki Grella, wnosząc je na górę. – Zatem proszę za mną, zaprowadzę cię do pokoju, a bagażami już się zająłem. Dziękuję, że dałeś mi wcześniej dokończyć zdanie! – dodał zirytowanym, aż

przesiąkniętym sarkazmem głosem Sebastian.

W końcu cała trójka, z zamykającą pochód Katherine, doszedł na górę. Podczas, gdy Grell zaczął się rozpakowywać, czy też raczej upychać tonę swoich rzeczy wszędzie, gdzie tylko się dało, w efekcie czego pół – jak nie ¾ - pokoju momentalnie zmieniło swoją barwę na wszelkie odcienie czerwieni – od rubinu, przez cegłę, aż po szkarłat i wiśnię. Natomiast Sebastian zamknął drzwi, by dać Katherine do zrozumienia, żeby poczekała chwilę. W odpowiedzi otrzymał zdumione spojrzenie.

- Milady Katherine – zaczął.

- Sebastianie? Dlaczego tak oficjalnie? – zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej Katherine.

- Lepiej będzie, jeśli panienka więcej nie wspomnisz o tym pokoju w obecności panicza. Wiąże się z nim ponura historia – obwieścił grobowym głosem Sebastian.

- Jaka znów historia?

Demon pochylił się, by wyszeptać jej na ucho smutną opowieść. Niby przez przypadek, ale policzkiem otarł się o jej policzek, co wywołało u Sebastiana przyjemne mrowienie. Mówiąc, wargami muskał ucho dziewczyny.

- W pożarze rezydencji zginęli rodzice panicza – rzekł cicho. Teraz jego głos był jeszcze bardziej fascynujący i wzbudzający uśpione motylki w brzuchu, zwłaszcza u Grella, który w tej chwili mamrotał coś za drzwiami o zbyt małej ilości wolnego miejsca w szafie na jego cudownie ubrania, czy jakoś tak. – Matka panicza oczekiwała bliźniaków. Ten pokój zrobiono właśnie dla nich. Jednak nie doczekali się, przez ich śmierć. Panicz bardzo źle znosi mówienie przy nim o ogniu, jego rodzicach i tym pokoju. Bardzo boli go to, że nawet nie miał okazji spotkać się ze swoim rodzeństwem, którego tak radośnie wyczekiwał. Choć nawet ich nie spotkał, tęskni za nimi, czuje niewymowny żal w swoim sercu. Proszę, nie mów więcej o tym pokoju. To rani panicza.

Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało raczej jak groźba, jak ostrzeżenie, niż jak prośba. Katherine nieco zasmuciła ta historia, lecz wzięła sobie do serca słowa lokaja.

- Oczywiście, Sebastianie. Już nie pisnę ani słówkiem na ten temat, obiecuję. A tymczasem… dobrej nocy!

Katherine uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym weszła do swojego i Grella pokoju.

Sebastian również uśmiechnął się w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. Oczywiście, że ta noc będzie dobra. Będzie najlepsza w jego życiu.

„Bowiem będę śnił o tobie, Katherine. O tobie i tylko o tobie. Nikt inny nie wedrze się dzisiaj do mego umysłu, nikt inny nie będzie zaprzątał moich myśli. Dobrze, że pozostała mi jeszcze noc na spokojne przemyślenia. Za dnia muszę dbać o mojego kontrahenta, lecz nocą jestem wolny. Mój umysł może śmiało skupić się na tobie, Katherine. I nikt nie odbierze mi tej możliwości."

Lokaj oddalił się majestatycznym krokiem. Na ustach Sebastiana błąkał się tajemniczy, subtelny uśmiech. Oddalił się w całkowitą ciemność.

**Łaaaa! Wiem, non kanon, ale proszę, nie zadźgajcie mnie za to srebrną zastawą stołową w stylu naszego kochanego Sebastianka :* **

**Grell : Nosz jasna ciasna! Noooooo~! **

**Katherine : *rzuca w Grella poduszką* Cicho tam, nie mogę spać! **

**Grell : Ale mi się ciuchy nie mieszczą! *nafochany jak skurczybyk***

**Autorka : To sobie kup trumnę na te oczojebne fatałaszki! **

**Grell : Spać nie dajesz!**

**Autorka : Zwalcie na biedną autorkę… :3**


	4. Był tutaj Grell?

**Hue, hue, hue, dzień dobry! Mam nadzieję, że zniesiecie rozdział w większości poświęcony szanownym panom shinigami :3 A jak nie, to lipa, bo nie wiem, kiedy ukaże się kolejny xD Życzę państwu miłego czytania (o ile ktoś to jeszcze czyta) moim wypocin : ) **

_**Rozdział czwarty**_

- Dlaczego ty mnie tak nienawidzisz, William? – młodzieniec o dwukolorowych włosach spojrzał spode łba przez lśniące niebezpiecznie w blasku słońca okulary w czarnej oprawie na stojącego obok niego czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Oparł buntowniczo dłoń na biodrze, a w drugiej ściskał rączkę swojej kosy śmierci, przerobionej totalnie na kosiarkę. Ronald twierdził, że musi mieć kosiarkę, by określenie „kosić dusze" nabrało większego sensu. Czarnowłosy poprawił okulary za pomocą swojej kosy śmierci, która wyglądała jak sekator na tyczce. William niechętnie przełożył na Ronalda swoje zwyczajowo znudzone, aczkolwiek czepliwe spojrzenie. Jego mina dużo bardziej niż zawsze wskazywała na to, że wolałby sobie siedzieć w biurze i skrobać długopisikiem po papierkowej robocie, niż wychodzić ze swojej jaskini w celu poszukiwania jakiegoś palanta i to w towarzystwie kogoś, kto nie jest dokumentami.

- Z jakiej racji tak twierdzisz, Ronaldzie? – zapytał z rezygnacją William.

- Hmm, zastanówmy się… - blondyn udał, że w zamyśleniu wznosi oczy do góry, jakby pisał klasówkę z matematyki i stuka palcem w brodę. – Bo muszę ganiać z tobą po całym świecie i szukać tego cymbała Sutcliffe'a! – wybuchł chłopak, machając energicznie rękami, dla podkreślenia stanu swojego zdenerwowania.

William westchnął tylko z rezygnacją. Podszedł do krawędzi dachu budynku, na którym teraz stali. Spojrzał na krajobraz miasta, które powoli zasnuwało się mrokiem, a życie cichło i kładło się do snu, jakby czarna kurtyna opadła na scenę, gdzie aktorzy odgrywali ostatni akt sztuki o codziennym, przeplatanym smutkami i radościami, tragediami i sukcesami, rozpaczą i szczęściem, pełnym paradoksalnych kontrastów życiu w Londynie. Ostatnia dorożka umykała przed zbliżającymi się niechybnie szponami nocy. Jakby Londyn był oczami na twarzy Anglii, a noc powiekami, które zamykały się do snu.

- O ile mi wiadomo, to jesteś częstym podwładnym Sutcliffe'a – odrzekł William, stojąc plecami do Ronalda. Wciąż patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem na panoramę Londynu. – Więc chyba oczywistym będzie, że ty również będziesz spędzał wolny czas na poszukiwaniu swojego szefa!

William oprzytomniał w sekundzie. Odwrócił się na pięcie, by odsunąć się od krawędzi dachu. Nie chciał już na to patrzeć. Ulica i jeżdżące dorożki były dla niego widokiem, którego nienawidził z całego serca. Miał ku temu powody, ot co. Ale nikt, ale to nikt ich nigdy nie pozna.

- Raaany… - jęknął zbolałym głosem Ronald. Minę miał, jakby szedł na rozstrzelanie. Albo szubienicę. Albo najlepiej wszystko razem. – Nie chce mi się szukać Grella. Nie wiadomo, gdzie ten zakupy łeb polazł. Mamy go szukać wieczność chyba! Sam nie wiem, co jest gorsze – papierkowa robota i babranie się z toną durnych dokumentów, których nikt i tak nie czyta, czy szukanie Grella Sutcliffe'a po całym Londynie?! No bez przesady! Poszedłbym w tym czasie na jakieś przyjęcie dla śmiertelników… Niekoniecznie musieliby mnie zaprosić. Sam bym się wprosił. Umiem to dobrze z doświadczenia – pochwalił się Ronald z dumnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Od dawna nigdzie się nie wkręcałem… A ty, William? Kiedy ostatnio byłeś na przyjęciu?

To pytanie kompletnie zbiło Williama T. Spearsa z tropu. Rzeczywiście, kiedy od ostatnio był na jakimkolwiek przyjęciu? Za życia jako człowiek… Nie, nigdzie nie był. Jako shinigami… Nie no, tym bardziej siedział nad dokumentami. Fajnie, nigdy się nie bawił, okay… Ciekawie się zapowiada ta rozmowa z Ronaldem. Bardzo ciekawie. No i co on ma mu teraz odpowiedzieć, co?

„Nic mu nie powiem – odpowiedział sobie na pytanie w myślach William. – Każę mu wracać do roboty. Jak zwykle zresztą. Nie zorientuje się. Nie może. Gdyby się zorientował… Wtedy sam z siebie CHCIAŁBY znaleźć Sutcliffe'a. Głównie po to, żeby mu wszystko wypaplać. Ten z kolei poleciałby zaraz do Undertakera na herbatkę, psie ciastka i ploteczki o nudnym życiu Williama T. Spearsa w uroczym towarzystwie martwych ciał w trumnach. Cudownie."

Jeśli Undertaker by się dowiedział, wtedy William mógłby oficjalnie uznać się za umarlaka ze wstydu i śmiało nadać sobie tytuł Martwego Shinigami. I to nieodwracalnie. O nie, jeśli istnieją osoby, którym za żadne skarby, pod żadnym pozorem po prostu NIE WOLNO dawać punktu zaczepienia, byli to Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliffe oraz Undertaker. Ten pierwszy zaraz wszystko wygada Grellowi i potrafią o tym nadawać jak zacięte katarynki przez długi czas. Grell znów od razu biegnie jak piesek do Undertakera i jeszcze urządza sensację na cały Świat Shinigami! A jeśli ktoś tak kontrowersyjny jak Undertaker zacznie jeszcze bardziej drwić z Williama, to już chyba każdy straci do niego szacunek i poważanie. Nie, William nie mógł pozwolić, by Undertaker dowiedział się o jego nudnym życiu za pośrednictwem Grella, który wszystko wiedziałby od Ronalda. No normalnie poczta shinigami, no! Dlaczego przyszło mu pracować z takimi debilami jak Wiecznie-Nafochana-Księżniczka-Grell-Sutcliffe oraz pan Zróbmy-Demolkę-I-Idźmy-Na-Dyskotekę-Alias-Ronald-K nox?! Dlaczego musiał nadzorować ich pracę?! A dlaczego jego pracę kiedyś musiał nadzorować i do dnia dzisiejszego mu to wszystko wypominać Undertaker?! Przydałby się w tej sytuacji foch na cały świat shinigami, ale od tego przecież był Grell.

- Skup się, Knox – wedle obiecanki samemu sobie warknął wrogo William. – Zacznij w końcu pracować jak należy. Choć raz w życiu, ale nie przypominaj mi w tym znaczeniu Sutcliffe'a!

Ronald poczuł, że William istotnie nie ma humoru odpowiadać. Uśmiechnął się chytrze. A to tylko dlatego, że wiedział. Domyślił się. Kiedy jego szef nie chce odpowiadać na pytania? Kiedy go drażnią. A kiedy go drażnią? Jak chce coś ukryć przed światem. A kiedy chce coś ukryć przed światem? Kiedy to coś wstydliwego. Koniec końców, jak już sobie wszystko zsumował, to otrzymał takie oto rozwiązanie – William T. Spears w życiu nie był na przyjęciu! Żenada, normalnie żenada.

- Dobra, dobra… - rzekł Ronald, by nie dać po sobie poznać urazy słowami Williama i jednocześnie wielką ochotą na wybuch drwiącego śmiechu spowodowanego własnymi domysłami i spostrzeżeniami. – Bierzmy się do roboty. Może powinniśmy poszukać gdzieś na cmentarzu?

Oko Ronalda błysnęło łobuzersko. William nie do końca zrozumiał w jakim kontekście to oko błysnęło.

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał chłodno William, mierząc Ronalda podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Młodzieniec jedynie uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- Istnieje możliwość śmierci Grella – zaczął. – Jeśli tak, to Undertaker już o tym wie i zapewne teraz albo go gdzieś zakopuje, albo zamierza to zrobić. Zatem cmentarz będzie dobrym miejscem na poszukiwania. Możemy też od razu lecieć do Undertakera i spytać go, czy nie miał na zbyciu trupa z oczojebnymi, czerwonymi kłakami.

- Oczo-co? – zdziwił się William. Pierwszy raz w życiu słyszał taki wyraz i nie za bardzo orientował się, co on oznacza.

- Oczojebnymi – wyjaśnił spokojnie Ronald. – Znaczy mniej więcej tyle, że świeci, kuje, wali po oczach. Do wyboru, do koloru. To moje słowotwórstwo. Podoba się?

Blondyn wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Zaś William posłał mu pełne przygany spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście – rzekł głosem aż przesiąkniętym ironią. – Urocze wyrażanie się, choć muszę z wielką niechęcią przyznać, że to określenie świetnie pasuje do makabrycznego stanu, w jakim znajduje się fryzura Sutcliffe'a. Stanowczo zbyt krzykliwa.

Ronald parsknął śmiechem. Och, jak jego bawiły te kąśliwe komentarze Williama na temat Grella i jego niemal odbiegającego od normy zamiłowania do czerwieni, to nikt na tym świecie nie wiedział. To po prostu lepsze, niż sztuka komediowa! Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy William zmierzył go morderczym spojrzeniem.

- To co, idziemy, jak rozumiem? Nie? – zapytał blondyn.

William niechętnie skinął głową na potwierdzenie. Co prawda miał wątpliwości co do zamiarów Ronalda, ale na razie nie chciał się z tym ujawniać.

* * *

Dwaj shinigami otworzyli drzwi zakładu pogrzebowego, by wejść do ciemnego wnętrza. Powitał ich mroczny pokój wypełniony trumnami. Na półeczkach stało wiele słoików z różnymi obrzydlistwami. Na stoliku stała urna po brzegi wypełniona psimi ciasteczkami. Nagle wieko stojącej przy ścianie trumny otworzyło się lekko, a na Wiliama i Ronalda spojrzały zza kurtyny srebrnoszarej grzywki dwoje przenikliwych, hipnotyzująco zielonych oczu. Właściciel miał długie do bioder włosy, a na głowę naciągnął czarny kapelusz z dyndającym czymś z tyłu, co przypominało skarpetkę. Jego czarne paznokcie były długie, a cera świeciła blado. Na sobie miał burą szatę i przewieszoną przezeń szarfę. Jego skórzane, wysokie buty stukały o drewnianą podłogę w rytm jego kroków. Do przepołowionej paskudną szramą twarzy przyklejony był niemal nienaturalny, diaboliczny uśmiech.

- Witam, w moich, hi, hi, hi, skromnych progach! - rzekł wesoło grabarz, rozkładając ręce. Rękawy były stanowczo za długie.

- Undertaker – William skinął mu głową na powitanie. Ronald zaś okazał Legendarnemu Shinigami o wiele większy entuzjazm spowodowany ich dzisiejszym spotkaniem.

- Undertakeeer! – krzyknął uradowany chłopak o kolorowych włosach, biegnąc na złamanie karku w stronę swojego idola. Ronald naprawdę podziwiał Undertakera za jego jestestwo. Sam za żadne w świecie skarby nie potrafiłby być tak wyluzowanym, dowcipnym i równym kolesiem, a jednocześnie nie schodzić z ust całego Świata Shinigami przez całe stulecia. Bądźmy szczerzy – Undertaker to największa atrakcja Świata Shinigami, czego by nie zrobił, zaraz wszyscy o tym plotkowali przez co najmniej miesiąc, a snuli domysły i teorie spiskowe na temat „Co, jak i dlaczego?" przez kolejne dwa. Przejście Undertakera na emeryturę? Pół roku domysłów. Decyzja o zamieszkaniu w świecie ludzi i otworzenie tam zakładu pogrzebowego? Dwa lata plotek. Przejście Undertakera na dietę psich ciasteczek? Oj, do dziś gadają o jego dziwactwie. W ogóle, Świat Shinigami zwariował na punkcie ploteczek o wszystkich dziwactewkach Undertakera. Ulubione zajęcie Shinigami w czasie wolnym? Spotkanie się, otworzenie książki, w której są spisane wszystkie owe wybryki Undertakera, wybór pierwszego lepszego z brzegu i długa dyskusja na ten temat. Potem inne i tak w kółko. Zabawa nigdy się nie kończyła, bowiem shinigami to straszni plotkarze, jeśli znajdą sobie ciekawy temat. Pewnie i wyłącznie dlatego miewało miejsce takowe zjawisko, gdyż – powiedzmy sobie prawdę, mimo że często w oczy kole – Świat Shinigami był nudnym, pełnym rutyn i powtarzanych od tysięcy lat tych samych rytuałów miejscem, dlatego shinigami potrzebowali atrakcji. I umieli ją znaleźć we wszystkim na ich drodze, najdrobniejszej nawet rewelacji, która w świecie ludzi nie miałaby szans przetrwać dłużej niż tydzień na ustach ludu.

Undertaker zachichotał w sposób tak bardzo przypominający śmiech człowieka naćpanego sporą dawką haszyszu, że aż podejrzanie realistyczny. Zdawać by się mogło, że Undertaker w tych swoich psich ciasteczkach ma zachomikowanie próbki narkotyku i to dlatego jest tak wesoły. W kącika ust grabarza pociekła strużka śliny, lecz ten nawet nie zwrócił na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Nie zaprzątał sobie nią głowy, bo po co? Zaraz i tak ponownie się opluje, jak to miał w zwyczaju i tyle z tego jego wycierania się będzie, co gówno. Po co się przemęczać, no po co?

- W czym mogę panom służyć? – zapytał uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

- Szukamy… - zaczął Ronald, lecz przerwał mu ostro William:

- Ciała – dokończył za niego czarnowłosy. – Nie trafiło może ostatnimi czasy, a konkretnie od przedwczoraj ciało Grella Sutcliffe'a?

- Sutcliffe'a? – zdumiał się na chwilę Undertaker. – Sutcliffe, Sutcliffe…

Grabarz zaczął zastanawiać się, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Długim, czarnym paznokciem stukał się w zamyśleniu w brodę. Wciąż jednak uśmiechał się jak niepoczytalny szaleniec, któremu lada chwila coś może strzelić do łba i wtedy zabawa skończona, trzeba wzywać pogotowie psychiatryczne.

- Rozpruwacz z Yorkshire! – Undertaker rzekł to tak nagle, że Williamowi i Ronaldowi aż serca przez chwilę stanęły w miejscu. Obaj spojrzeli na białowłosego shinigami z wyrzutem, jednak w spojrzeniu Williama malowała się również wściekłość. – Tak, tak, miałem jego ciało… - Undertaker ponownie zachichotał. – Do dzisiaj pamiętam stan w jakim się znajdował… Hi, hi, hi~! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że sam dał radę tak kuriozalnie pokaleczyć sobie ciało… Hie, hie, hie! To było w 1885 roku… Ha, ha, dawno już nie miałem tak, hi, hi, ciekawych szram… To już nie te czasy, że ludzie podcinają sobie żyły… Już nie trują się nawzajem jak szczury ściekowe… Te czasy minęły… Ale, ale, Hahahahahahahaha~! Zawsze pozostajecie mi wy, moi młodzi, niedoświadczeni shinigami!

W jednej sekundzie Undertaker znalazł się za Williamem i Ronaldem. Niby powinni być już przyzwyczajeni do takich jego wyskoków zza ramienia, lecz mimo to ponownie prawie zeszli na zawał. Cóż, tragedii by nie było, bo grabarz na miejscu, nie?

Legendarny Shinigami pogroził dwójce pracujących karcąco palcem, po czym odwrócił się w stronę swojej urny z ciasteczkami.

- Jeśli chcecie ciało Sutcliffe'a, radzę przeszukać obrzeża głównego cmentarza, nieopodal kościoła. Tak, chyba gdzieś tam go zakopałem po śmierci w zakładzie dla niestabilnych hi, hi, hi psychicznie…

- Co proszę?! – krzyknęli chórem Ronald wraz z Williamem. Dwaj shinigami nie wierzyli własnym uszom. Mieli wrażenie – i wielką nadzieję, choć ten czarnowłosy sztywniak nie dał tego po sobie poznać, za to Ronald tak – że się przesłyszeli.

- Huh? – zdumiał się Undertaker, obróciwszy się do Ronalda i Williama, którzy patrzyli na niego kompletnie zbaraniali. – Nie pamiętacie tragicznej śmierci Rozpruwacza z Yorkshire? Hmm… Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi~! To chyba twoja sprawa sprzed lat, William… A mimo to nie pamiętasz… Ha, ha, ha!

William wypuścił wściekle powietrze nosem. Od środka aż się gotował ze złości, ale ego jedyną reakcją na „brak intelektu" – jak to się pięknie w myślach wyraził – Undertakera było poprawienie zsuwających się z nosa okularów.

- Undertakerze… - zaczął groźnie opanowanym, nienaturalnie spokojnym tonem, lecz tak chłodnym, że Ronald i Undertaker, który o dziwo coś widział spod tej swojej grzyweczki, niemalże widzieli zwisające z jego słów sople lodu.

- Taaak? – zapytał Undertaker, posyłając Williamowi szeroki uśmiech, który bardzo zirytował uzbrojonego w sekator szefa wydziału shinigami.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mówisz o zupełnie innym Sutcliffe'ie niż ja, prawda?!

Undertaker jakby zasmucił się na tę wiadomość, lecz mogło to być tylko złudzenie optyczne wywołane naturalną u shinigami wadą wzroku, bowiem z twarzy Undertakera uśmieszek ani myślał zniknąć. Jedynie stał się węższy.

- Nie wiedziałem.

Grabarz po udzieleniu odpowiedzi, która zdawała się doprowadzić Williama do szewskiej pasji, zaś Ronalda do stanu ledwie opanowania chęci wybuchnięcia śmiechem na widok miny swojego przełożonego, zaczął sam zwyczajowo chichotać. Po chwili ten chichot zamienił się w niemalże szaleńczy śmiech. Tudzież obrzydlistwa w słoikach zdawały się pękać ze śmiechu.

- Undertaker! Chodzi nam o Grella Sutcliffe'a! – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Ronald, podczas gdy William odszedł na kilka kroków, by w spokoju dostawać fiksa. – Na pewno go kojarzysz. Jest tuż po tobie najczęstszym tematem na ustach każdego shinigami! Każdy plotkuje, czy aby nie odwalił jakiegoś numeru i nie zjawi się w ciąży, bo on to jest zdolny do wszystkiego…

Undertaker spojrzał z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem na Ronalda. Gdy uśmiechnął się, jego zęby błysnęły niebezpiecznie w ciemności.

- Shinigami plotkują na mój temat? Hi, hi, hi~! – zapytał.

Ronald pokiwał na potwierdzenie głową. Chłopak zgryzł dolną wargę. Fakt, Undertaker nie wiedział przecież o krążących po calutkim Świecie Shinigami plotkach o nim samym, bo przecież nie było go tam od bardzo, bardzo dawna, więc skąd miałby mieć o tym pojęcie? A on, głupi jak dwa lewe buty, właśnie go o tym poinformował. Cholera!

- Ciekawe… - zastanowił się grabarz. – No dobrze… Powiadasz, że szukacie słynnego z niemożności do sklasyfikowania go względem płci Grella Sutcliffe'a… Hi, hi, hi, u mnie go nie było. Na cmentarzu nie szukajcie, bywam tam często… Ale, ale… Przecież, przecież, przecież on jest pod skrzydłami Williama, czy się mylę? Hi, hi, hi…

Ronald ponownie skinął głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie emerytowanego shinigami.

- Oj, William! – Undertaker pogroził mu karcąco palcem zakończonym długim, czarnym paznokciem, któremu śmiało można było nadać miano szpona. – Czyżbyś nie umiał nawet, hie, hie, hie~… przypilnować swojego podwładnego? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

W tym momencie czara goryczy przelała się o kilka gorzkich dla rozdmuchanego ego Williama i całe mnóstwo drwiącego chichotu Undertakera. O nie, tego było już za wiele, o wiele za wiele. Nie będzie byle pierwszy lepszy Undertaker drwił z Williama T. Spearsa, o nie!

- Spróbuj sam przez tydzień mieć na oku kogoś tak nierozgarniętego i skrajnie irytującego jak Grell Sutcliffe, to przekonasz się, jaka to udręka! Upilnować go to rzecz niemożliwa! Wiecznie się gdzieś włóczy, obraża się i znika! Teraz wiem, gdzie go znaleźć, ale kiedyś szukaliśmy go przez cały dzień! – wrzasnął rozwścieczony William. Undertaker tylko uśmiechnął się kpiarsko.

- To dlaczego szukacie go u mnie, hie, hie, hie~ skoro doskonale wiesz, gdzie szukać tego sowizdrzała, hę~?

Williamowi na to pytanie odjęło mowę. Po prostu zapomniał języka w gębie. Dobrze, musiał w duchu przyznać, że Undertaker go zagiął. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Owszem, wiedział doskonale, co należy rzec, lecz nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie choćby słowa.

- Chodzi o to – zaczął Ronald, podczas gdy William usiłował rozplątać sobie język w gardle. – Że już tam byliśmy. My tak, ale Grella ani śladu. A że z niego potwornie roztrzepana ciapa, pomyśleliśmy, że pewnie mógł władować się w jakieś kłopoty i wylądować w trumnie. A skoro w trumnie, to tylko u ciebie, bo nie sądzimy, by opuścić granice Londynu. Zupełnie nie wiemy, gdzie ten matoł mógł się podziać! A najgorsze jest to, że jemu do tej rudej pały mogło strzelić wszystko!

Undertaker milczał. Po prostu zastanawiał się głębiej nad całą tą zaistniałą, naprawdę nieprzyjemną sytuacją, Ronald patrzył na niego wyczekującym wzrokiem zza bariery szkieł okularów w czarnych oprawkach, zaś William właśnie w tej chwili odwrócił się do nich, całkiem już spokojny. Jego oczy zalśniły niebezpiecznie, lecz mogło wydawać się tak przez fakt, iż poprawił sobie okulary.

- Znajdziemy go. – oświadczył stanowczym głosem czarnowłosy shinigami. – A kiedy już do tego dojdzie, osobiście urwę Sutcliffe'owi łeb, który uprzednio ogolę na łyso! Nie przyjdzie mu już na myśl, by samowolnie dawać drapaka ze Świata Shinigami!

Gdy William pomstował tak zaciekle, Ronaldowi przyszła do głowy pewna, aczkolwiek w tychże okolicznościach dość złośliwa i zupełnie nie na miejscu myśl, ale jako że Ronald był Ronaldem, musiał ją wypowiedzieć na głos, bo inaczej by się chyba świat wziął i wywrócił do góry nogami, po czym zawalił w kupę gruzów.

- Jasne, że mu nie przyjdzie do głowy, bo już nie będzie jej miał! – rzekł z przekąsem Ronald. William posłał mu jadowite spojrzenie. Blondyn instynktownie wyczuł, że przesadził i to ostro. Za to Undertaker parsknął śmiechem. Wyraźnie rozbawił go żart Ronalda, nawet jeśli był kiepski. No tak, przecież Undertakera bawi wszystko na tym świecie, a już zwłaszcza, jeżeli dotyczy martwego ciała. Ani Ronald, ani tym bardziej William nie rozumieli dziwacznie specyficznego poczucia humoru Legendarnego Shinigami, ale nie kwestionowali go. William nawet nie miał prawa, bo poczucia humoru to on był pozbawiony kompletnie, zaś Ronald nie ośmieliłby się sprzeciwiać Undertakerowi. Przecież jak to tak, sprzeciwiać się swojemu idolowi? Nie w tym wcieleniu, ani w żadnym innym.

- Zastanówcie się… - mruknął Undertaker, kierując się w stronę trumny, w której uwielbiał przesiadywać i przyprawiać klientów o zawał serca poprzez wychodzenie z niej tak nagle. Jego ton brzmiał, jakby doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajduje się Grell, ale ze znanych tylko jemu powodów tych informacji ujawnić nie zamierza. – A na pewno go znajdziecie…

William już miał oponować, ale w tej właśnie chwili Undertaker otworzył wieko trumny. Grabarz wszedł do środka, ułożył się wygodnie w miękkim wnętrzu i pomachał na pożegnanie Williamowi oraz Ronaldowi, po czym zatrzasnął wieko. Twarz Williama nabiegła krwią. Ronald tylko stał grzecznie z tyłu i obserwował, jak William podchodzi wzburzony do trumny Undertakera i bezskutecznie usiłuje ją otworzyć. W końcu uspokoił się nieco i, jak na kulturalnego shinigami przystało, zapukał w wieko trumny, jednocześnie zaciskając nerwowo palce na rączce swojej kosy śmierci. Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, wyczekując na reakcję Undertakera. I wreszcie się doczekał:

- Zajęte! – krzyknął wesoło z wnętrza trumny grabarz. Natychmiast po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, od którego aż zatrzęsły się ściany budynku, w który mieścił się zakład pogrzebowy. Również Ronald cichutko parsknął śmiechem, co starał się zamaskować napadem kaszlu przed Williamem. W głębi duszy jednak blondyn musiał przyznać, że odpowiedź Undertakera była udana – po prostu przekomiczna!

Williama to nie rozbawiło. Ale cóż się dziwić, skoro nie miał poczucia humoru, a Ronald miał, choć często specyficzne? Zamiast tego czarnowłosy shinigami warknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i odwrócił się na pięcie. Ruszył dumnym krokiem z naburmuszoną miną w stronę drzwi. To był dla Ronalda sygnał, że koniec wizyty u Undertakera i czas się pożegnać. Dane mu było jedynie krzyknąć „Do zobaczenia!", gdyż William natychmiast wrzasnął na niego ponaglająco.

- Idę, idę – mruknął smętnie Ronald, dla dodania efektu mówiąc przez nos i już go nie było. Obydwaj shinigami kontynuowali poszukiwania zagubionego Grella Sutcliffe'a.

**I tak oto dodaję ten rozdział ze świadomością, że mój Undertaker ma się do oryginalnego siebie jak z koziej dupy trąba :( No nic, nie każdy jest idealnym pisarzem, a już na pewno nie ja. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że mój nieudolnie pisany rozdział nikogo nie zniechęci. **

**William: Dlaczego ty musisz się tak wlec, Knox?! *furia, uwaga - niebezpieczeństwo!* **

**Ronald: Nie drzyj się po mnie, no! Może gdybyś tak wiecznie się go nie czepiaj, to ten czerwony baran nie dały drapaka, co?! **

**William: Ty mały _bip! bip! bip! bip! bip! bip! bip! *_cenzura na przekleństwa***

**Ronald: _BIP! BIP! BIP! _**

**Undertaker: Ciekawe przedstawienie, hie, hie, hie~ *zjada ciasteczka i obserwuje kłótnię*  
**

**Autorka: Załamię się przez nich psychicznie... :3 **


	5. Oczy Undertakera są hipnotajzing

**Cóż ja wam tutaj będę przynudzać? Rozdział jak widzicie wpłynął na ff, więc miłego czytania : ) Mam nadzieję, że się państwu spodoba i przepraszam za zwłokę, ale ciągle gdzieś mnie ciągnęło z domu, najpierw szkoła, potem wyjście i wracałam padnięta wieczorem. Bądźcie dla mnie wyrozumiali :3 **

**P.S. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że z poprzedniego rozdziału wychodzi na to, że Rozpruwacz z Yorkshire podróżuje w czasie i rozpruwa ludzi, ale musiałam nieco pobawić się z chronologią – nie mogłam się oprzeć, by zrobić taki cyrk :3 **

_**Rozdział piąty **_

Sebastian właśnie podawał swojemu czytającemu najnowszą gazetę paniczowi herbatę, gdy spostrzegł, że Ciel jest bardziej nieobecny, niż gdy jest przemęczony. Zapewne całkowicie pochłonął go opisany na pierwszej stronie artykuł. Sebastian mimowolnie rzucił okiem na kartkę zapisaną tekstem, który Ciel z zainteresowaniem śledził wzrokiem. Nie, to tylko artykuł o finansach, ekonomii i interesach. Demon niekiedy dziwił się, że zwykły trzynastolatek radzi sobie z utrzymaniem na własnych barkach tak ciężkiego brzemienia, jakim jest prowadzenie rodzinnej firmy.

Nagle usłyszeli dochodzące z górnego piętra krzyki kłótni. Ciel gwałtownie podskoczył w fotelu, a Sebastian jedynie odwrócił głowę w stronę schodów.

- Wyłaź wreszcie z tej łazienki! – krzyknęła ze złością Katherine, po czym zapukała głośno w drzwi, zapewne tej nieszczęsnej łazienki, którą Grell okupywał od pół godziny i wciąż nie mógł skończyć się pindrzyć przed lustrem.

- Nie poganiaj damy! – odkrzyknął zza drzwi Grell. Co prawda jego głos zagłuszała szumiąca, dość głośno lejąca się z kranu woda, lecz wszyscy doskonale słyszeli, co powiedział. – Muszę umyć włosy!

Katherine westchnęła głośno z rezygnacją. Dało się słyszeć kroki po schodach, a po chwili Ciel i Sebastian zobaczyli nieco zaspaną jeszcze dziewczynę. Włosy miała rozczochrane, gdzieniegdzie sterczące we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach pod bardzo różnymi kątami. Na sobie miała jedynie białą koszulę nocną, w niektórych miejscach wymiętą i nieco pogniecioną. Sebastian szybko zlustrował ją uważnie spojrzeniem. Wciąż uważał, że była najpiękniejszą istotą stąpającą po ziemi.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko do Ciela i jego lokaja, choć jej wzrok wskazywał, że najchętniej wróciłaby do łóżka i przespałaby cały dzień, zamknięta w pokoju na cztery spusty. Zeszła na dół i usiadła w fotelu naprzeciw Ciela.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał jej kuzyn, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety. – Marnie wyglądasz.

Katherine zaśmiała się jedynie w odpowiedzi.

- To przez Grella, Cielu – odparła po chwili. – Nie dał mi spać przez pół nocy, aż miałam ochotę krzyczeć wniebogłosy, ale byłam cicho. Ale korciło do ucieczki. Bardzo korciło. Ale zostałam tam. Nawet w pewnej chwili udawałam, że śpię, ale to nic nie dało, on dalej robił swoje.

Ciel natychmiast oderwał wzrok od artykułu, a oczy prawie wyszły mu z orbit. Sebastian, choć jak zwykle tego nie okazał aż tak bardzo, jedynie zareagował cichutkim pomrukiem zdumienia, zresztą nie lepszy. W środku aż się zagotował. Co ten rudowłosy idiota zrobił jego malutkiej Katherine?!

- No bo ileż można biegać po pokoju i układać ubrania po kątach, bo w szafie miejsca zabrakło? – zastanowiła się na głos dziewczyna. – Zupełnie nie rozumiem… Ach, nie przestraszcie się po wejściu do naszego pokoju, bo teraz większość jest czerwona. A to się troszkę rzuca w oczy… Właściwie, Cielu, bo zapomniałam wczoraj cię o to zapytać – kim tak naprawdę jest Grell? Skąd się znacie? Bo wygląda mi na dość kontrowersyjnego osobnika, choć jest naprawdę sympatyczny. Chociaż mam pewne podejrzenia, że nie jest typowym arystokratom, prawda? Jeśli w ogóle jest, bo nie wygląda i nie zachowuje się tak, jakby nim był. Bez urazy oczywiście.

Ciel wypuścił nosem powietrze, by po chwili znów odetchnąć głęboko z wyraźną ulgą. A już myślał, że… Sebastian również odczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę. Gdyby okazało się, że Sutcliffe coś zrobił Katherine, demon nie mógł zagwarantować, czy by nie rozdarł go na strzępy w jednej sekundzie i w tym właśnie miejscu. Nie, tego by nie zniósł.

- Wiesz, Katherine – zaczął spokojnym już głosem Ciel. – To naprawdę długa i bardzo skomplikowana historia, jak poznałem Grella. Naprawdę, nie warto jej opowiadać. I tak nic być nie zrozumiała. Sam do końca nie wiem, czy w pełni rozumiem, jak doszło do naszego spotkania.

Katherine, nieco zawiedzona odpowiedzią swojego kuzyna, bowiem miała wielką ochotę wysłuchać ten niesamowitej opowieści z życia Ciela, pokiwała tylko głową w odpowiedzi. Skoro nie chce jej powiedzieć, to nie. Trudno. Najwyżej zapyta samego Grella. Może on puści parę z ust, a jeśli nie, to spróbuje dowiedzieć się tego od Sebastiana. W ostateczności będzie żyła w niewiedzy.

- Rozumiem – odparła smutno.

- Aaaah, moje włosy są takie wspaniałe!

Grell, ubrany już i wykąpany, wyszedł z łazienki, by skierować się do salonu. Po drodze ciągle podziwiał swoje włosy i bawił się nimi. Gdy wszedł do środka, zastał widok wyjątkowo znudzonego Ciela, przysypiającej w fotelu Katherine i Sebastiana, który uwijał się przy herbacie. Ten ostatni widok uznał za bardzo uroczy i aż zaczerwienił się, gdy Sebastian obojętnie przeszedł obok niego.

- Dlaczego tutaj tak ponuro? – zapytał czerwonowłosy, kładąc dłonie na biodrach i posyłając im wesoły uśmiech, czego efekt nieco zepsuły rekinie zęby.

- Bo od godziny okupujesz łazienkę! – burknęła Katherine, wstając powoli. Podeszła do Grella i również położyła dłonie na biodrach. – Jak ja wyglądam, co?

Rudowłosy shinigami przyjrzał się jej uważniej. Niepewnie chwycił jej włosy i zaciągnął na twarz tak, by całkiem ją zasłonić. Dziewczyna prychnęła.

- Teraz nie musisz martwić się o swój wygląd! – próbował ratować sytuację Grell.

- Jesteś wredny! – Katherine mimowolnie zaśmiała się, choć próbowała udać wielkie oburzenie. Dziewczyna odrzuciła włosy do tyłu, by móc coś widzieć. Ruszyła w stronę schodów, gdy nagle przed nią jakby znikąd pojawił się Sebastian. Katherine nie zauważyła nadchodzącego lokaja i zderzyła się z nim. Gdyby Sebastian nie przytrzymał jej lekko za ramiona, zapewne przewróciłaby się. Lokaj posłał jej delikatny uśmiech, na co ona zareagowała lekkim rumieńcem. Teraz bez problemu wyminęła Sebastiana i skierowała się w obranym przed tym incydentem kierunku. Powstrzymał ją jednak krzyk Ciela i zmusił do gwałtownego odwrócenia się:

- Co to ma być?!

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli w jego stronę. Chłopiec upuścił na ziemię filiżankę herbaty, którą trzymał w dłoni i wpatrywał się w pierwszą stronę gazety, do której jeszcze nie doszedł.

- Co się dzieje, Cielu?!

To Elizabeth, która właśnie weszła do pokoju. Serce omal jej nie stanęło, gdy zobaczyła w jakim stanie obecnie jest jej narzeczony.

- Kolejne tajemnicze morderstwo… - wyszeptał Ciel. – W londyńskiej dzielnicy Whitechapel zamordowano prostytutkę – chłopiec otrząsnął się z szoku i zaczął czytać drżącym głosem artykuł. – Świadków nie było. Z zeznań innych dam lekkich obyczajów wiadomo, że była to niejaka Nelly Ashdown, dwudziestopięcioletnia dziewczyna, pochodząca z domu dziecka. Niewiele również wiadomo o jej śmierci. Obecnie tą tajemniczą sprawę zajmuje się Scotland Yard, który ujawnił jedynie, że Nelly zmarła dwudziestego siódmego kwietnia tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiątego ósmego roku o godzinie wieczornej.

Ciel uniósł głowę. Spojrzał na Sebastiana w znaczący sposób. Lokaj już wiedział, co to może oznaczać. Przeniósł brązowe spojrzenie na nieco przerażonego Grella. Również Ciel momentalnie na niego spojrzał w wyjątkowo groźny sposób. Katherine i Elizabeth nie za bardzo wiedziały, dlaczego tak na niego patrzą, ale na wszelki wypadek nie odzywały się.

- Powtórka z rozrywki? – zapytał Sebastian. Nie za bardzo jasne było, czy kieruje do pytanie do Ciela czy może raczej do Grella, ale ten drugi poczuł się zagrożony. Natychmiast uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście, po czym zaczął się cofać w tył.

- Cieluś, chyba nie myślisz, że to ja, noooooo~! – jęczał Grell, gdy Sebastian zbliżał się do niego niebezpiecznie powoli. W dłoni trzymał kilka srebrnych noży z zastawy stołowej. Jego subtelny, niemalże niezauważalny, aczkolwiek uprzejmy uśmiech zamiast sprawiać wrażenie naprawdę miłego człowieka, w takim momencie wzbudzał jedynie przerażenie i sprawiał, że aż ciarki biegały po plecach. Grell, gdy lokaj stał tuż przy nim i zaczynał mierzyć w swój czerwony cel, padł na kolana i osłonił ramionami głowę.

- Tylko nie w twarz! Tylko nie w moją piękną twarz! Sebas-chan, ty byś mi tego nie zrobił, noooooo~! Błagam, nie kiereszujcie mojej twarzy! Tak nie wypada traktować damy! Sebas-chan, jesteś dżentelmenem, w dodatku najprzystojniejszym na świecie, nie zachowuj się jak krwiożercza bestia, to nie w twoim wyrafinowanym stylu, od którego aż mam dreszcze! – Grell lamentował tak i lamentował. Jednak Sebastiana kompletnie zaskoczył, gdy nagle uwiesił się na jego nogach i błagalnym gestem przytulał je nie chcąc za Chiny puścić. – Sebas-chan, przecież wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham! Nie mógłbym cię okłamać, kłamię często, ale ciebie nigdy! Jesteś na to zbyt piękny, bym mógł kłamać ci prosto w te głębokie oczy o barwie dębu… A potem jeszcze spać spokojnie, chociaż samotnie, bez ciebie u boku, by nie dopadły mnie nocne straszydła! O co wy mnie posądzacie?!

Grell łkał dalej i pewnie nie przestały do końca dnia, gdyby nie Katherine, która położyła dłoń na ramieniu Sebastiana. Lokaj w ułamku sekundy zamarł. Powoli, z podejrzliwością, jak najdyskretniej przeniósł spojrzenie na dłoń. Była blada, drobna i gładka. Migdałowe paznokcie leciutko wbijały się w jego idealnie czarny, idealnie czysty, po prostu idealny frak. Powędrował wzrokiem w górę, wzdłuż ramienia, poprzez odrobinę wystający obojczyk, zaniepokojone usta, aż natrafił na wpatrujące się w niego z troską i jednocześnie obawą duże, kocie oczy. Srebrzyste, duże, lśniące jak rozgwieżdżone niebo w jasną, krystaliczną noc oczy dziewczyny, zwykłej śmiertelniczki, która jednym gestem, jednym słowem namieszała w jego głowie. Nie musiała nic mówić. Zrozumiał. Jej łagodny, pełen troski wzrok i niewinna, bezbronna, tak uroczo w tym momencie dziecinna twarzyczka, pragnąca dać ochronę wszystkim na tym świecie w zupełności mu wystarczyła. Jednak nie mógł przy Cielu okazać tej słabości i po prostu odpuścić Grellowi. Choć bardzo tego w tym momencie chciał. Nie ze względu na tego irytującego kretyna, o nie. Ze względu na Katherine, która stała tuż przy jego boku, jej dłoń leżała na jego ramieniu, a ona sama była wpatrzona w niego proszącym wzrokiem jak w obrazek, z miną maleńkiego kotka, który właśnie zobaczył mleko na stole.

Szczerze mówiąc, Sebastian zrobiłby dla tej dziewczyny wszystko. Czegokolwiek ona by nie zażądała, on zrobiłby to natychmiast. Byleby tylko przywołać uśmiech na jej ustach, rozpalić iskierki radości w jej pięknych oczach, byleby tylko widzieć ją szczęśliwą. Dlaczego tak się działo? Sam nie wiedział. Miał nadzieję, że to się wkrótce wyjaśni. Ale jedno wiedział na pewno – czuł coś do niej. Coś bardzo silnego. Coś, co nie pozwalało mu patrzeć bezczynnie na jej krzywdę. Serce krajało mu się tamtego wieczoru, gdy zobaczył ją zapłakaną. Krwawiło, pękało na drobne kawałki, które zaś stawały się jeszcze mniejsze, i mniejsze, i mniejsze, aż w końcu zmieniły się w pył osiadły na tafli morza krwi w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś było serce Sebastiana.

- Sebastian! – rzekł ostro Ciel. Demon odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Młody hrabia Phantomhive wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, lecz za moment uspokoił się. Spojrzał na Sebastiana jednym okiem, ale to groźne spojrzenie wystarczyło nawet i za dwoje oczu panicza. Wyrażało ponaglenie. I jednocześnie rozkaz wstrzymania się, poczekania prze chwilę, czy aby słowa panicza nie zmienią tego, co ma wykonać jego pokorny sługa, jego _piekielnie_ dobry lokaj. – Oszczędź tego imbecyla – westchnął Ciel. To polecenie istotnie zdumiało Sebastiana, ale gdy zobaczył, że oczy Katherine zalśniły radośnie, nie miał już żadnych uwag. Schował noże i cofnął się o krok, uprzednio wyplątawszy się z żelaznego uścisku Grella.

- Tak, mój panie. – Sebastian skłonił się nisko.

- Sebastianie, przygotuj powóz. Musimy wybrać się do Undertakera. Scotland Yard nic nam nie powie, Randall będzie oponował przeciw mojej pomocy. Ale prawda jest taka, że nie mają żadnego doświadczenia w rozwiązywaniu tego typu spraw. Nie wiedzą tyle, co my i to przysparza im jedynie kłopotów. A jeśli w całej Wielkiej Brytanii istnieje ktoś, kto będzie wiedział wszystko o śmierci i najprawdopodobniej do niego trafi ciało, to tym kimś może być tylko i wyłącznie Undertaker. To nasz

informator od dawna, korzystamy z jego usług już jakiś czas, jeszcze nigdy nas nie zawiódł. Zawsze ma najświeższe informacje, nigdy nie były mylne, więc musimy w tej sprawie zdać się na niego – wyjaśnił Ciel, patrząc na zdezorientowane Katherine oraz Elizabeth. Dziewczyny pokiwały głowami.

- Undertakera?! – krzyknął wciąż siedzący na ziemi Grell z entuzjazmem. – Oh, yay!

Czerwonowłosy skoczył na równe nogi i w pięć sekund był gotowy do drogi.

* * *

Powóz prowadzony przez Barda wysadził piątkę pasażerów niedaleko od londyńskiego zakładu pogrzebowego. Ciel i Sebastian natychmiast ruszyli przed siebie. Do nich szybciutko dołączył Grell, cały w Sebastianach* podskakując po drodze. Za nim kroczyła Elizabeth, praktyczni ciągle robiąc uniki od wszędobylskich podczas jego dzikich podskoków włosów Grella, by nie oberwać nimi po twarzy. Pochód zamykała nieco naburmuszona, bowiem sceptycznie nastawiona do wizyty u jakiegoś grabarza Katherine. Tak naprawdę bała się. Pomieszczenie pełne trumien, trupów w nich i jakiś ponury właściciel zakładu pogrzebowego sprawiały, że ciarki i dreszcze razem wzięte urządzały sobie wyścigi po jej plecach, a gęsia skórka sędziowała, toteż musiała być obecna.

Ciel pchnął drzwi. Weszli do ciemnego pokoju, na którego podłodze leżało faktycznie sporo trumien. Jedne zamknięte, były kokonem dla martwego ciała, które przepoczwarzało się w szkielet, drugie zaś otwarte i puste, czekały na nowych lokatorów niczym wrota zamkowe przed hucznym przyjęciem. Katherine weszła ostatnia, bowiem wciąż była pełna złych przeczuć.

Ciel rozejrzał się bacznie po pomieszczeniu. Nie dosięgnął jednak wzrokiem śladów bytu właściciela.

- Undertaker! – zawołał młody hrabia.

- Taaak? – odezwał się jakby znikąd aż nader wesoły głos. Nagle spod lady wyłonił się białowłosy mężczyzna, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. W dłoniach trzymał urnę pełną psich ciasteczek w kształcie kości, zaś w zębach ściskał jedno z nich i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał oddać. Jego twarz i sylwetkę prawie w całości zasłaniał cień.

- Potrzebujemy pomocy! – oświadczył Ciel poważnym tonem. Miał nadzieję, że to przekona Undertakera do poważnego zachowania. Nie mógł się bardziej mylić.

Undertaker wyskoczył na blat, by na nim usiąść założywszy noga na nogę. W ustach wciąż miał ciastko.

- Witajcie! – przywitał się, rozgryzając w międzyczasie ciasteczko. Pogryzł je ze smakiem i połknął. – Co was do mnie sprowadza?

Ciel zaczął coś mówić, lecz Katherine nawet go nie słuchała. Przez ułamek sekundy widziała tylko, że porusz ustami, lecz po chwili wszystko zniknęło. Wszystko jakby stało się zamazane, niewyraźne. Przed jej oczami został tylko ON. Ten cudowny, tajemniczy, kontrowersyjny grabarz. Jego diaboliczny uśmiech zdawał się błyszczeć, jego srebrzystobiałe włosy zdawały się rozwiewać na nieistniejącym wietrze, jego niewidoczne oczy zdawały się patrzeć spod kurtyny grzywki prosto na Katherine, świdrować ją spojrzeniem, lustrować każdy cal jej twarzy, odczytywać każdą jej emocję, każdą myśl… Jakby znał ją od zawsze. I choć widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu, już wiedziała, że to ktoś niezwykły. Był inny. Różnił się od wszystkich grabarzy. Oni byli smutni, ponurzy, nudni i beznamiętni. Jakby sami byli chodzącymi trupami. Ale on? Był inny. On był wesoły, radosny, cieszył się każdą minutą życia, nie przejmował się konwenansami, które aż zdawały się go nie tyczyć. Jednym gestem, jednym machnięciem dłoni, jednym skinieniem głowy mógłby ją obezwładnić. Podążyłaby za nim nawet na koniec świata, gdyby tylko zechciał.

Nagle grabarz zeskoczył z blatu. Ciel w tym momencie przestał mówić, po prostu urwał w pół zdania i z rozdziawionymi ustami powiódł wzrokiem za Undertakerem. Ten szedł wprost do Katherine i wciąż uśmiechał się szeroko. Urnę z ciasteczkami zostawił na ladzie. Undertaker zbliżył się do dziewczyny i stanął naprzeciwko niej. Zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Halooo~?– Undertaker pochylił się nieco w jej stronę i pomachał jej dłonią tuż przed oczami. Dziewczyna momentalnie ocknęła się z zamyślenia.

- Katherine? – Elizabeth podbiegła do niej, by sprawdzić, czy z jej kuzynką wszystko w porządku. – Co się stało?

- W-wszystko w porządku… - odparła bez przekonania Katherine, wciąż kątem oka wodząc za przechadzającym się po pokoju Undertakerem.

- Jesteś pewna? Szkoda... Miałbym trumnę w twoim rozmiarze! Hi, hi, hi, może przymierzysz?

To pytanie zbiło Katherine z tropu. Nieco przestraszyła się, lecz nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

- Nie, dziękuję… Może innym razem…

„Lecz równie dobrze mogłoby być teraz… - odezwał się cichutko jakiś nieśmiały głosik w głowie Katherine. – Gdyby ich tutaj nie było, byłoby lepiej, prawda? Gdyby wyszli, byłoby lepiej, prawda? Gdyby zostawili was samych, byłoby lepiej, prawda? Gdyby w tym pokoju zostałaby tylko dwójka, byłoby lepiej, prawda? Tak, byłoby lepiej… Gdyby został tutaj Undertaker i nikt inny. Chciałabyś, żeby cię dostrzegł. Widzisz go jedynie kilka sekund, a mimo tego już go kochasz, czyż nie? To właśnie przeznaczenie. A może tylko fatalna pomyłka? Przymierz tę trumnę. Bez nich. Gdy ich już tutaj nie będzie. On cię do niej zaprowadzi… Będziecie sami… Czy nie tego właśnie chcesz?"

Katherine potrząsnęła głową, by pozbyć się tych myśli. Co prawda było w nich ziarnko prawdy, nawet całkiem spore, ale nie chciała tego okazać. Owszem, Undertaker wpadł jej w oko i nie mogła go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Patrzyła na niego ukradkiem, gdy odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę lady.

Ciel odchrząknął głośno, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Undertakera.

- Jak już mówiłem, chcę wiedzieć, czy nie miałeś ostatnio ciała…

- Uuuu, każdy ostatnio pyta o ciało – przerwał mu Undertaker z lekka śpiewnym tonem. Grabarz wziął w palce jedno ze swych ciasteczek i zaczął powoli chrupać je małymi gryzkami. – Każdy czegoś potrzebuje… Ale nikomu już na myśl nie przyjdzie, by odwiedzić starego, dobrego Undertakera tak po prostu, bez powodu… Prawda, Cielu? – Do tej pory Undertaker rzekł to dość melancholijnie, niemalże jakby był z tego powodu zasmucony, ale swą ostatnią kwestię, skierowaną do Ciela dodał przewrotnym tonem z jeszcze bardziej przewrotnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Nie pamięta się już o tym, jak bardzo ci pomogłem, hę? Ale ja pamiętam… Hi, hi, hi, pamiętam, jak przybiegał do mnie malutki, przerażony i zdeterminowany chłopczyk z lokajem o demonicznym spojrzeniu u boku i prosił o informacje…

Ciel oburzył się tak bardzo, że z uszu i nosa aż mu poszła para, a twarz przybrała buraczaną barwę. Chłopiec zacisnął dłonie w piąstki tak mocno, że aż zbielały my kostki.

Undertaker zachichotał na widok miny młodego hrabi Phantomhive. Doprawdy, pocieszny młodzieniec z niego. Tak zabawnie dostawał białej gorączki…

- Undertaker! – krzyknął Ciel.

- Mmm? – mruknął nieprzytomnym głosem grabarz, patrząc na Ciela, jakby ten właśnie spadł z księżyca. Jakby w ogóle nie wiedział, o czym chłopiec do niego mówi. Rzecz jasna wiedział, ale cóż z Undertakera byłby za Undertaker, gdyby tak po prostu się do tego przyznał? Marny, oj marny.

Ciel warknął coś pod nosem.

- Nie dosłyszałem – obwieścił Undertaker. – Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

- Skup się! – wrzasnął bardzo głośno Ciel. Grabarz aż fiknął z lady na ziemię z wrażenia. Ale ciasteczko w ustach zdołał utrzymać, lecz po chwili głęboko odetchnął. – Dotarło?

Undertaker wydał z siebie serię odgłosów przypominających jęki przeplatane z próbą śmiechu, która nie powiodła się z powodu bólu po poobijaniu się po zaliczeniu gleby z lady na podłogę. Ale to tylko sugestia. Równie dobrze mógł urządzać koncert dla myszy, kto go tam wie.

Ciel najwyraźniej uznał jęki Undertakera za odpowiedź twierdzącą, bo kontynuował przemówienie:

- Świetnie. A teraz zastanów się i odpowiedz mi na pytanie, bo nie mam całego dnia! Trafiło do ciebie ciało niejakiej… - Ciel zawahał się i zastanowił. – Sebastianie? – rzucił do lokaja, by ten wsparł go w tej trudnej chwili i przypomniał nazwisko zamordowanej prostytutki.

- Nelly Ashdown, zmarłej w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat – podpowiedział Sebastian z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób zmarła, nikt nie zna przyczyny.

W tym momencie Undertaker nie wytrzymał. Nagle cały budynek zaczął trząść się i dygotać jak niedorobiona galareta na tornadzie. Dźwięk histerycznego śmiechu grabarza obijał się o ściany, uderzał w sufit i podłogę. Nokautował uszy zebranych w środku, świdrował niczym piła wżynająca się w pień grubego drewna. Samo źródło śmiechu wiło się jak posypany solą ślimak na podłodze, trzymało za brzuch i ledwo łapało oddech, co robiło bardzo łapczywie. Oczy źródła najpewniej zaszły łzami, gdyż te skapywały na podłogę, uprzednio spływając po bladych policzkach.

- Nie… wiadomo? – wydukał drwiącym tonem, wciąż zanosząc się śmiechem. Grabarz powoli przewrócił się na brzuch, by wstać, lecz marnie mu to wyszło. Cały czas, gdy z trudem utrzymując równowagę mimo podpierania się o trumny i blat lady wstał, śmiał się i dygotał z tego chichotu. Słaniał się na nogach, jakby był pijany. Podszedł w tym stanie do Ciela i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, lecz to był tylko pretekst, by się podeprzeć, bo inaczej znów zaliczyłby glebę.

- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien? – Undertaker bełkotał. Naprawdę mogłoby się zdawać, że śmiech podziałał na niego jak alkohol na zwykłego człowieka. Bełkotał jak pijany człowiek. Jego słowa z trudem dało się zrozumieć.

Ciel pokiwał niepewnie głową. Młody hrabia Phantomhive przełknął głośno ślinę. Owszem, Undertaker był kimś, kogo Ciel mógł od biedy nazwać przyjacielem, ale bywały momenty, kiedy panicz naprawę bał się jego samego i jego zachowania, z tym diabelskim uśmieszkiem na czele. Po prostu miał obawy, że Undertaker przestanie się kontrolować i zeżnie jego duszę. Mógłby. Koniec końców, Ciel powinien od trzech lat już nie żyć. Więc co powstrzymywało Undertakera? Sam chciałby znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

- Więc popatrz na to!

Undertaker odwrócił się gwałtownie. Podszedł do jednej z leżących po środku pokoju trumny, po czym gwałtownie ją otworzył. Odwrócił głowę tak szybko, że jego grzywka przez ułamek sekundy odsłoniła oczy. Wszyscy zgromadzeni zdołali ujrzeć jedynie złowieszczy błysk w nich i mroczne spojrzenie. Każdy zareagował inaczej. Ciel zbladł, gdyż teraz obawiał się go jeszcze bardziej. W głowie Ciela pojawił się obraz Undertakera z ogromną kosą w dłoni, odsłoniętymi oczami, który stoi na dachu nad miastem i patrzy z satysfakcją na mękę i nędzę ludzi. Elizabeth cofnęła się o krok i skuliła najbardziej jak mogła. Oczywiście w granicach, jakie obowiązywały damę i to w towarzystwie swojego narzeczonego. Sebastian w ogóle nie zareagował. Nawet nie drgnął. Ten widok kompletnie go nie ruszył. Nie takie rzeczy widział już w swoim życiu demona, które trwało ponad dwa tysiące lat. Grell wydał z siebie przeciągłe „Ooooooo!", po czym aż zemdlał z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zaś pod Katherine ugięły się kolana. Undertaker w tym momencie nie wydał jej się sobą. Był… bardziej niebezpieczny, przez co jeszcze cudowniejszy. Gdyby tak…

„…Żął dusze, a twoją oszczędził? Gdybyście stali i patrzyli na rzeź, jakiej dokonał w przeciągu ledwie kilku minut? On trzymałby w dłoni swoją kosę. Ciebie otaczałby wolnym ramieniem, przyciągał do swego boku. Jego oczy błyszczałyby niebezpiecznie, a łagodnie i z miłością, patrząc na ciebie. Uśmiechałby się jak wariat, a czule i delikatnie, patrząc na ciebie. Czułabyś się jak maleńka dziewczynka. Czułabyś się bezbronna… Wiedziałabyś, że stoisz obok kogoś, kto w każdej chwili może cię zabić, właśnie przytulasz z miłością jego tors. A on dzierży w dłoni swoją broń i tylko czeka na kolejną ofiarę. Niebo za wami płonie, widok przed wami tonie we krwi niewinnych, w powietrzu czuć jedynie waszą miłość… Łapiąc jego pełne troski spojrzenie zastanawiasz się, czy twój ukochany mógł spowodować coś tak potwornego. Czy mógł okazać się takim potworem? Nagle on odrzuca swą kosę w bok, a ta zdąża przepołowić jeszcze kilka osób. Ich krew rozlewa się po chodniku, płynie pod waszymi stopami. Patrzysz na to przerażona. Boisz się nawet unieść wzrok. On robi to za ciebie. Chwyta w dłonie twoją żuchwę, kładzie palce na twoich policzkach i delikatnie je gładzi. Podnosi twoją twarz i zmusza cię, być na niego spojrzała. Jego oczy lśnią pełnią uwielbienia dla ciebie. Hipnotyzują cię, sprawiają, że z każdą sekundą kochasz go coraz bardziej. Pochyla się. Zbliża twarz do twojej twarzyczki. Jego usta są coraz bliżej twoich. Czujesz jak muska wargami twoje. Kochasz to uczucie… Kochasz jego bliskość. Kochasz, gdy na ciebie patrzy. Kochasz, gdy jego włosy muskają twoją skórę. Kochasz, gdy cię obejmuje. Kochasz jego…"

„Zamknij się! – dziewczyna natychmiast rozproszyła te myśli. Musiała czym prędzej wypędzić je z umysłu. – To niedorzeczne! Co ja znowu wymyśliłam? Przecież Undertaker nie jest shinigami! Dlaczego od razu mi się z nim skojarzył? Shinigami nie istnieją. A on jest tylko grabarzem. Po prostu grabarzem. Innym grabarzem. Kontrowersyjnym grabarzem. Odmiennym grabarzem. Najcudowniejszym w świecie grabarzem. Grabarzem, z którym mogłabym często się widywać."

Ciel przełknął ślinę. Podszedł powoli do otwartej przez Undertakera trumny. Nogi miał jak z waty, cały trząsł się, miał wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie i po prostu nie wstanie. Zbliżył się i zajrzał do środka. Widok, który rozpościerał się przed granatowym okiem młodego panicza aż zaparł mu dech w piersi. Z przerażenia przez chwilę nie mógł wpuścić w płuca powietrza. W środku leżała młoda kobieta. Jej oczy zamknęły się ostatni raz i już nie otworzyły. Kasztanowe włosy rozlały się po szkarłatnym obiciu materiału wnętrza trumny. Blade ciało zmarłej zdobiły głębokie szramy, na których ostały się jeszcze pozostałości zaschniętej krwi. Przez podbrzusze przebiegała tylko jedna, za to poszarpana, bardzo głęboka i bolesna rana. Ciel cofnął się natychmiast, zaciskając powieki.

- Nie wiadomo, jak umarła, co? – zakpił Undertaker. – Więc przypatrz się, a może się dowiesz…

Sebastian spiorunował grabarza wzrokiem.

- Wystarczy! – oświadczył stanowczo demon. - Chyba każdy widzi, że takie zgony miały już miejsce. Możemy się tylko domyślać, kto za tym stoi, bo w Londynie wariatów nie brak. A jednak wielu kocha to miasto. Panicz zobaczył dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo. Wracamy do rezydencji.

- Sebas-chan, twój stanowczy głos przyprawia mnie o drże-nie ca-łe-go cia-ła! – Grell istotnie drżał na całym ciele, leżąc na podłodze. Wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie wskazywał, że właśnie bez szybkiego powrotu pogrążył się w marzeniach i koniec. Kropka, już nic go prędko stamtąd nie wyciągnie.

Demon z nieskrywaną irytacją wywrócił oczami. Za jakie grzechy on to musiał znosić?

- Wychodzimy! – warknął Ciel, odwracając się na pięcie. Młody hrabia Phantomhive szybko opuścił zakład pogrzebowy. Za nim ruszył Sebastian, nawet nie zaszczycając Undertakera spojrzeniem. Elizabeth pognała za swoim narzeczonym, a Grell zwlókł się z ziemi i pognał za swoim ukochanym Sebastianem. Katherine posłała Undertakerowi lekki uśmiech. Dziewczyna pomachała mu na pożegnanie i odwróciła się.

- Uprzejmie zapraszam na przymiarkę trumny… - rzekł wesoło Undertaker tuż nad jej uchem. Katherine nie spostrzegła się nawet, kiedy tam stanął. Odwróciła się energicznie. Los chciał, by Undertaker stał bardzo blisko niej i był wyższy, a ona akurat uniosła głowę. W efekcie tych piruetów dziewczyna niemalże musnęła ustami brodę grabarza. Stała tam zaskoczona i onieśmielona tą bliskością. Dwa błyszczące punkty za srebrną grzywką wpatrywały się w nią zagadkowo. Dreszcze przebiegły po jej plecach, a na przedramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Dziewczyna poczuła coś na kształt lekkiego powiewu chłodnego zefirka.

- Um… Oczywiście… - odparła niepewnie. Grabarz pokiwał głową. Odsunął się o kilka kroków, by całkowicie utonąć we wszechogarniających egipskich ciemnościach. Katherine, wciąż oszołomiona bliskością Undertakera, również wycofała się z zakładu pogrzebowego.

*** jako że Grell to Grell, musiałam nieco zmodyfikować powiedzenie „Cały w skowronkach" na „Cały w Sebastianach" :3 **

**Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało, a także, że tym razem Undertaker wyszedł mi ciut lepiej, niż w poprzednim rozdziale. Postarałam się :3 **

**Katherine: *goni Autorkę* Jesteś okrutna! Po prostu okrutna! **

**Autorka: Ejże, panna! Co ja znów zrobiłam? *ucieka wokół stołu* **

**Katherine: Już ty dobrze wiesz! **

**Autorka: No i gadaj tu z taką! **

**Grell: O co się rozchodzi? *wchodzi do kuchni wpierdzielając maliny i wielce się dziwi***

**Autorka: Ta psychopatka mnie goni, a ja mam pytanie!**

**Grell: To może ja zadam? **

**Autorka: A zadawaj so… AAAAAAAAAAA! **

**Grell: *odwrót do kamery* Drodzy czytelnicy – Którą wersję wolicie? Spełnić wizję Sebastiana, by Kat spędziła życie u jego boku, czyli na moim miejscu!, a może wizję Kat, żeby budziła się w dwuosobowej trumnie wtulona w Undertakera? Piszcie w reviewes *robi różki z dłoni i swym słynnym gestem wystawia język* **


	6. Ciasteczko?

**Dzień dobry :D Naprawdę przepraszam, że tak się gramolę z rozdziałami, ale są wakacje i ja zamiast pisać dla was kolejne rozdziały, to szlajam się gdzieś po mieście ze znajomymi do późnej nocy xD No cóż, ja już się zamykam i życzę państwu miłego czytania :) **

_**Rozdział szósty**_

Ciel Phantomhive siedział zadumany w swoim gabinecie. Po upewnieniu się, że nit prócz Sebastiana nie wejdzie do pokoju, postanowił odsłonić swoje ukryte pod przepaską prawe oko. W miejscu, gdzie powinna być źrenica chłopca widniał fioletowy pentagram – znak i pieczęć demonicznego kontraktu z Sebastianem. Lewe oko było normalne, granatowe, bystrze lśniące, tak że mogłoby siekać diamenty. Zaś prawe musiał ukrywać przed całym światem pod zasłoną przepaski. Jedynie lokaj znał jego tajemnicę. Każdy inny myślał, że Ciel stracił oko podczas wybuchu pożaru w rezydencji Phantomhive trzy lata wcześniej.

Chłopiec czekał i niecierpliwił się. Wiadomość o tajemniczym morderstwie w Whitechapel naprawdę głęboko nim wstrząsnęła. A jeżeli jego podejrzenia spełniłyby się i to jednak Grell stałby za tą sprawą, Ciel rozkaże Sebastianowi rozedrzeć rudzielca na strzępy. Bardzo powoli. Bardzo boleśnie. To będzie jego kara. Grell już kiedyś bawił się w Kubę Rozpruwacza. Wszedł w spółkę z ukochaną, choć momentami nadopiekuńczą ciotką Ciela, Angeliną Durless, szerzej znaną jako kochająca przyjęcia, kolor czerwony i bycie w centrum zainteresowania Madame Red. Gdy Madame miała zabić Ciela, a nie potrafiła tego zrobić i Grell zabił ją przecięciem swojej kosy śmierci alias piły łańcuchowej („Bardzo dobrze, że Spears mu ją skonfiskował – pomyślał wtedy Ciel i tak też sądził po dziś dzień. – Przynajmniej nie będzie robił niepotrzebnego i szkodliwego zamieszania."), chłopiec poprzysiągł sobie, że nie pozwoli, aby Sutcliffe pozbawił jeszcze kogoś życia w ten sposób.

W tym momencie drzwi stanęły otworem, a Ciel powrócił do realnego świata. Do środka wszedł Sebastian, ciągnąc za sobą wyrywającego się, lamentującego i błagającego o litość Grella. Ruchem głowy nakazał lokajowi, by ten zamknął drzwi. Gdy wreszcie udało im się opanować rudowłosego shinigami i usadzić do na krześle – niestety nie obyło się bez przywiązywania go siłą grubymi sznurami – Ciel mógł rozpocząć to, co zaplanował. A zaplanował wiele. Cały ten moment. Każdą kwestię, każdy wyraz twarzy, każde drgnięcie brwi, każde spojrzenie… Wszystko. O tak, to będzie udane przesłuchanie, dowie się wszystkiego, co chce wiedzieć.

- Czego wy ode mnie chcecie, noooo~! Sebas-chan, dlaczego jesteś taki okrutny i brutalny wobec mnie?! To do ciebie nie podobne, nie tutaj! Są miejsca, gdzie bym chciał, byś dla mnie taki był, ale to nie jest ten pokój! Myślałem raczej o samotnym zaciszu i romantycznej atmosferze, między płatkami róż, ale nie w jakimś gabinecie! – Grell najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął ronić łzy i jeszcze bardziej lamentować, póki Ciel nie zaczął mieć tego dość i uciszył go:

- Skończ wreszcie te cyrki, Sutcliffe! – warknął groźnie Ciel. Grell natychmiast uciszył się, lecz cały czas wpatrywał się to w Ciela, to w jego lokaja błagalnym wzrokiem niewiniątka o zaszklonych oczach. – To na mnie nie działa.

- Co wy chcecie mi zrobić? – jęczał raz po raz Grell. – Raczej nie mogę się spodziewać, że Sebas-chan zostanie ze mną na małe sam na sam, coooo~? – zapytał ze złudną nadzieją. Sebastiana obrzydziło to pytanie, a o reakcji Ciela to już szkoda mówić. To, jak bardzo jemu słowa Grella obrzydziły kolejne posiłki jest nie do opisania.

- Nie! – krzyknął stanowczo Ciel. – Masz mi w tej chwili powiedzieć pewną bardzo istotną rzecz, Sutcliffe. Powtórka z rozrywki?

Grell wyglądał w tym momencie na zdezorientowanego. Kompletnie nie rozumiał, o co chodzi Cielowi. Zdębiał. Zbaraniał. Siedział jak słup soli. Ale wiedział – z własnego obolałego doświadczenia – że jeśli Ciel patrzy na kogoś w ten sposób, z tym niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku i zaciętym wyrazie twarzy, nie wróży to nic dobrego. Ten ktoś ma wtedy przekichane, jeśli nie spełni oczekiwań Ciela. Więc lepiej powiedzieć chłopcu prawdę. Całą prawdę.

- Nie! To nie ja! Nie zabiłem już żadnej osoby! Nawet nie mam czym! William zabrał moją piękną piłę łańcuchową i nie chce mi oddać! Nie zabijam już ludzi! Ja tylko sądzę! Williama prawie zdegradowali przez Kubę Rozpruwacza, a on prawie zdegradował mnie! To nie do wybaczenia, musiałem obiecać, że się uspokoję!

Ciel zmierzył Grella bardzo podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Szczerze, nie wierzy mu. Nie do końca. To prawda, że w Świecie Shinigami musieli mieć niezłą zabawę z odkręcaniem całego tego cyrku, którego narobił bawiąc się w Kubę Rozpruwacza. Do dzisiaj Ciel nie miał pojęcia, co takiego kierowało Grellem, że zaczął wypruwać flaki płatnych dziwek. No cóż, chłopiec nie miał zamiaru się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać, bowiem ten shinigami naprawdę nie grzeszył rozumem. Wszelkie próby zrozumienia, co dzieje się w umyśle Grella zawsze spełzały na niczym.

- Masz rację – powiedział ze wzgardą Ciel. Sutcliffe spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym zdumienia i nadziei, ale także błagał o litość. Młody hrabia Phantomhive milczał. Grobowa cisza tylko podsycała dramaturgię sytuacji. – Jesteś na to za głupi. Stanowczo za głupi.

Grell miał w tym momencie mieszane uczucia. Owszem, czul przeogromną ulgę, że Ciel właśnie odpuścił i nie zamierza zrobić mu żadnej krzywdy, bowiem wreszcie uznał jego niewinność. Ale czuł tej głęboką urazę do chłopca. Za jego słowa, które naprawdę go zabolały. Grell miał dosyć tego, iż każdy z osobna i wszyscy wokoło wciąż powtarzali mu, że jest głupi, że niczego nie osiągnie swoim infantylnym zachowaniem, że nie nadaje się do niczego, wszystko wiecznie partaczy i wiele innych tego typu przykrych słów. To go naprawdę w tym momencie zraniło.

Shinigami spuścił wzrok i wbił go w podłogę.

- Czy mogę już sobie iść? – zapytał cichutko nieśmiałym tonem.

Ciel spojrzał na niego z lekką irytacją.

- Wynoś się.

Grell po części nadal wielce na Ciela obrażony, a po części uradowany, że jego adonisowa facjata wcale nie ucierpiała, wyszedł czym prędzej z gabinetu panicza Phantomhive, by skierować się korytarzem i dojść prosto do swojego pokoju. Shinigami czym prędzej zamknął za sobą drzwi i upewnił się, czy nikt nie wejdzie do środka. Omiótł wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, aż jego pytający wzrok zatrzymał się na Katherine, która wyraźnie coś majstrowała.

Grell przechylił w bok głowę i zrobił zdziwioną do granic możliwości minę.

- Co ty rooobisz? – zapytał nagle. Katherine podskoczyła gwałtownie na miejscu, po czym rzuciła współlokatorowi mordercze spojrzenie. Ten tylko wyszczerzył rekinie zęby w szerokim, niewinnym i przepraszającym uśmiechu.

- A co ja mogę robić, co? – burknęła dziewczyna.

- A skąd ja mam niby to wiedzieć, noooo~! – zaperzył się rudzielec. – Przecież pytam, to nie wiem!

Katherine westchnęła.

- Dobrze, nie wrzeszcz już tak – poprosiła, by go uspokoić. Grell kiwnął głową i usiadł obok dziewczyny. – Muszę się stąd wydostać niepostrzeżenie.

- Dlaczego? – przerwał jej zaciekawiony shinigami.

- Pamiętasz naszą wizytę u grabarza?

Grell pokiwał głową.

- Właśnie – kontynuowała Katherine. – O to chodzi. Rozumiesz?

Czerwonowłosy shinigami zastanowił się chwilę. Wzniósł oczy do nieba w teatralnym geście i położył palec na brodzie, by jeszcze mocniej podkreślić, jakiego wysiłku umysłowego kosztuje go wydedukowanie, o co może chodzić jego współlokatorce. W końcu wzruszył wymownie ramionami.

Katherine westchnęła głośno, kładąc sobie dłoń na czole w geście bezradności.

- Czy ty się naprawdę nie domyślasz, Grell?

Grell pokręcił głową. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, o czym mówi Katherine. Dziewczyna już otworzyła usta, by mu wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Nie, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, nie mów mi! – powstrzymał ją gwałtownie shinigami, machając dłońmi w czarnych rękawiczkach. – Sam zgadnę! Ummm…. Zostawiłaś tam coś!

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

- Nie? No dobra… Już wiem! Wiem! Undertaker nie poczęstował cię ciasteczkiem z urny, więc teraz przestraszysz go wychodząc z trumny, kiedy będzie brał prysznic!

W tym momencie Katherine naprawdę się załamała. Opuściła z rezygnacją głowę, aż włosy opadły jej na twarz. Rozległo się ciche miauczenie, a zaraz potem Barney patrzył wiernymi oczkami na Katherine, z której uszła cała nadzieja i wiara w Grella. Kotek chyba od razu zrozumiał, kto jest przyczyną zmartwienia jej pani, bowiem jednym susem znalazł się przy Grellu. Wysunął pazurki i łapką zamachnął się, wbijając je w udo Grella. Shinigami krzyknął płaczliwie, odskakując szybko w tył. Jednak niewiele to dało, gdyż Barney wczepił się pazurami w jego ubranie i nie chciał puścić. Grell biegał przerażony po całym pokoju i wrzeszczał, żeby kot się od niego odczepił.

- Barney! – skarciła zwierzaka Katherine. Zganiony, kotek z niechęcią puścił płaszcz Grella, by po tym podreptać do swojej pani i usiąść z lekka naburmuszonym u jej stóp. Patrzył na Ludzką-Żarówkę-Grella-Sutcliffe'a ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem, które mówiło „Tknij moją panią, a wydrapie ci oczy!".

- Twoje kocisko chce mnie zamordować! – oburzył się Grell. Barney syknął na niego złowrogo.

- Och, nie drzyj się na niego, Grell! – ofuknęła współlokatora dziewczyna. – Po prostu mnie bronił! A ty wciąż nie domyślasz się, dlaczego chcę iść do Undertakera?

Shinigami, zrezygnowany, pokręcił smutno głową. Nie miał już siły – ani pomysłów – na dalsze zgadywanki. Po prostu nie wiedział, po co Katherine iść do Undertakera.

- Grell!

Katherine złapała go za włosy i przyciągnęła do siebie.

- Ale z ciebie sierota, Grell! – prychnęła. – Chodzi o Undertakera. – szepnęła. – Pomóż mi. Muszę się z nim znów zobaczyć. Koniecznie.

Oczy czerwonowłosego rozbłysły nagle, a nad głową zdawała się pojawić ogromna żarówka. Wreszcie mu zaświtało. Zabrał Katherine swoje włosy i zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, które wskazywało, że właśnie ma przebłysk geniuszu i coś wymyślił, szczerząc się przy tym jak głupi do sera.

- Ty się zabujałaś! – stwierdził, kładąc jej dłonie na ramionach i delikatnie potrząsając. Grell teraz faktycznie był cały w Sebastianach, pląsał jak balerina po całym pokoju, aż pasowałoby serduszka obok niego puścić.

- Cicho bądź! – zdołała jedynie syknąć Katherine, gdy ich rozmowę przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Oboje natychmiast odwrócili w tę stronę drzwi, lecz Grell ani myślał przestać skakać jak wariat. Cały czas rzucał Katherine, która poszła otworzyć drzwi, jednoznaczne spojrzenia, stroił miny z figlarnymi uśmieszkami i udawał, że całuje się z powietrzem. Dziewczyna posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, lecz niewiele to dało. Otworzyła drzwi, a przed nią stanął Finny, nieśmiało patrząc na dziewczynę. Duże oczy błyszczał mu wiernie.

- Tak, Finny? – zapytała łagodnie dziewczyna. W tym właśnie momencie Grell postanowił tańczyć z wyimaginowanym partnerem, wrzeszcząc przy okazji „Tonę w twoich oczach!" oraz wyć „Kochaj mnie nieprzytomnie, jak zapalniczka płomień, jak sucha studnia wodę! Kochaj mnie namiętnie tak, jakby świat się skończyć miał!" i tym podobne. Finny popatrzył na niego, jakby był jakim ułomem.

- Czy on… aby na pewno dobrze się czuje? – spytał niepewnie ogrodnik, wskazując na Grella. Katherine na chwilę odwróciła głowę, by ocenić wyczyny rudzielca. Wywróciła oczami i znów przeniosła spojrzenie na blondynka.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba nawąchał się jakichś ziółek i teraz ma halucynacje. I albo się uspokoi w tej chwili albo mu kłaki powyrywam! – to Katherine dodała głośniej, niemal krzyknęła, odwracając się do Grella, który wciąż tańczył z powietrzem. Shinigami rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie.

- Undertaker byłby złyyy… - mruknął, odginając się do tyłu, jakby powietrzny partner trzymał go za dłoń, a on wykonywałby po prostu krok taneczny.

- A zamknij ty się! – warknęła Katherine.

- To może ja… - zaczął Finny.

- Tak! – przerwała mu ostro Katherine, natychmiast zatrzaskując drzwi przed nosem Finny'ego. Spojrzała mrożącym krew w żyłach wzrokiem na czerwonowłosego.

- Mam przechlapane? – zapytał, wciąż robiąc z siebie błazna. Katherine tylko pokiwała głową i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

* * *

Katherine i Grell, obydwoje w płaszczach z kapturami, Katherine w czarnym, Grell w „świecącym" po oczach czerwonym, szli ciemną ulicą w stronę tylko im znaną. Lecz biorąc pod uwagę ich wcześniejszą rozmowę można było wnioskować, że kierowali się do zakładu pogrzebowego Undertakera. Na twarzy dziewczyny malował się szeroki uśmiech, ale Grell szedł nieco naburmuszony i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi w geście protestu.

- Przypomnij mi, łaskawe dziecię, dlaczego idę tam z tobą? – burknął obrażony shinigami.

Katherine spojrzała na niego wymownym wzrokiem.

- Bo jesteś mi to winien za te cyrki, które urządzałeś cały wieczór! – mruknęła dziewczyna. Grell tylko jęknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i potem przez resztę drogi również na przemian albo jęczał albo mamrotał pod nosem, jaki to świat – i Katherine – jest okrutny. Shinigami, a w zasadzie tylko jego głos, pełen wyrzutów, przerywał otaczającą ich ciszę. Nawet wiatr umilkł jak zaklęty, zniknął, uciekł do miejsca, gdzie zawsze odpoczywał po całym dniu poruszania liśćmi na czubkach koron londyńskich drzew. Męczącym zadaniem było również niemalże codzienne wskazywanie drogi do londyńskiego nieba pełnym deszcz chmurom, toteż wiatr nikł nocą. Szum kanałów akompaniował im w marszu. Tupot małych, szczurzych łapek i kapanie wody rytmicznie dopasowały się do ich tempa ich kroków oraz oddechów*.

Wreszcie wędrówka współlokatorów z rezydencji dobiegła upragnionego końca. Oczom ukazał się tak dobrze im znany z tego, że ciągle lądował na ziemi, szyld niosący wieść o tym, że to właśnie w tym miejscu Undertaker ma swoje królestwo. Grell co prawda nie czuł aż takiego entuzjazmu jak jego fioletowowłosa przyjaciółka, cieszył się.

Z Grellem sprawa była na chwilę obecną iście dziwaczna. Shinigami pewnego dnia dostał od Williama stos dokumentów do wypełnienia, gdyż ten musiał załatwić coś bardzo ważnego. Oczywistym było, że Grell owych dokumentów nie wypełni, bo w mig znajdzie sobie coś ciekawszego do roboty. Tego dnia jednak, jak na złość, nic ciekawszego od patrzenia jak trawa rośnie nie było. W efekcie natłoku zajęć czerwonowłosy zaczął głęboko zastanawiać się nad swoim życiem, podczas gdy leżał na podłodze z nogami na krześle i bawił się piórem. Doszedł do wniosku, że połowa Świata Shinigami musi mieć go za męską dziwkę, skoro ugania się za każdym co przystojniejszym mężczyzną, smali cholewki do Williama, ale zaciekle twierdzi, że to Sebastian jest tym jedynym w jego życiu i tylko Sebastiana kocha. Notabene obwieszczał to każdemu napotkanemu ciachu, ale tak w głębi duszy Grell doskonale wiedział, że to Sebastian wzbudzał jego przyspieszony oddech, niechciane rumieńce na policzkach, gwiazdy przed oczami, drżenie kolan i szybsze bicie serca. W tamtym pamiętnym dniu postanowił sobie skazać się na życie w celibacie. To znaczy nie do końca. Tenże rzekomy celibat nigdy nie obejmowałby Sebastiana. W sumie… Ach, Grell sam już się w tych swoich przemyśleniach pogubił, ale wniosek wysnuł tylko jeden – jak dawać dupy, to tylko i wyłącznie Sebastianowi.

Dwójka przyjaciół podeszła do drzwi z zamiarem kulturalnego zapukania, z racji na wyjątkowo późną godzinę. Jakież było ich zdziwienie, gdy drzwi same uchyliły się, wpuszczając wzrok do środka, by ukazać egipskie ciemności, nieprzenikniony mrok, grobową ciszę, cmentarny chłód. Oboje wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia o wszystkich możliwych odcieniach zdziwienia przemieszanego z pewną obawą, iż coś niedobrego siedzi w środku i wyciąga ku nim swe oślizgłe łapska.

Co prawda serca przyspieszyły obojgu na tyle, że omal nie wyskoczyły gardłem, ale żadne z nich nie cofnęło się. O nie, zaszli już zbyt daleko, by teraz porzucić cel wyprawy, za której zrealizowanie, a na dodatek w środku nocy, Ciel z chęcią pourywałby im głowy. Zresztą Katherine nie pozwoliłaby mu zaniechać wędrówki i tak po prostu wrócić. Była zbyt upartą dziewczyną, a do tego teraz mocno zdeterminowaną, by ujrzeć oblicze Undertakera. Gdy znalazła w Grellu wsparcie, czuła, że on pomoże jej zdobyć serce grabarza. Przyparli do framugi drzwi i niepewnie wsunęli do środka głowy z zamiarem zobaczenia czegokolwiek.

- To mi nie wygląda za dobrze, nie~ - mruknął shinigami, patrząc znad lśniących w smudze księżycowego światła okularów, opuszczając głowę, by spojrzeć na kulącą się Katherine.

Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok, by spróbować spetryfikować go spojrzeniem. Jednak i przez nią przebijało złe przeczucie.

- Myślisz? – szepnęła, nieco sarkastycznie. – Tyle to ja wiem sama, Grell! Słuchaj, dobrze wiesz, że ja ci teraz nie zawrócę i tak po prostu do rezydencji nie wrócę, nie ma mowy! Muszę go zobaczyć i już, rozumiesz? Nie po to tłukłam się tutaj z rezydencji, żeby teraz sobie wrócić i potraktować to jako jakiś spacerek, od którego nogi mi odpadają! A więc wejdziesz tam i upewnisz się, że żadne straszydło z sześćdziesięcioma dziewięcioma oczami tam nie siedzi i nie chce nas potraktować jako kolację, a potem zdasz mi relację z wrażeń!

Grell wzruszył ramionami na znak, że się zgadza, po czym już chciał ruszyć przed siebie, lecz chyba w porę uświadomił sobie pewną rzecz. Zatrzymał się tak nagle, a włosy stanęły mu dęba, jakby piorun z jasnego nieba cisnął w jego czuprynę całą chmarę wyładowań elektrycznych.

- A niby dlaczego to ja mam iść, co, panno mądralińska? – zapytał, odwróciwszy się do niej. Grell zmierzył dziewczynę niemalże jadowitym spojrzeniem, a groźnego wyglądu dodały mu rekinie, ostre jak brzytwy, błyszczące nieprzyjemnie zęby.

- Bo… - dziewczyna przez chwilę zawahała się, ale jeśli powiedziało się A, trzeba powiedzieć też B. – Bo jeśli tam faktycznie coś łazi, to lepiej, jak dorwie ciebie, niż mnie.

Grell uniósł brew, patrząc na nią jak na ostatnią idiotkę.

- No wiesz co! – oburzyła się Katherine, opierając buntowniczo dłonie na biodrach. – Chyba logiczne, że Undertaker nie może mnie zobaczyć w stanie uciekającej przed własnym cieniem! Co ty, mam zrobić przed nim z siebie kretynkę? Zdurniałeś? Na mózgownicę padło? – dziewczyna popukała sobie palcem w czoło. – Opcji nie ma! Nie spojrzałabym mu wtedy w oczy!

- I tak nie patrzysz mu w oczy, bo ich nie widać…

Katherine westchnęła głęboko zrezygnowana.

- Won do środka i powiedz mi, czy mogę swobodnie wejść, zrozumiano?

Głos dziewczyny był stanowczy, a ton ostrzegał, że nie warto dyskutować. Chcąc, nie chcąc, przegrany shinigami odetchnął głęboko i powlókł się niechętnie w stronę wejścia. Najpierw wsunął do środka głowę, a potem całą resztę. Można by rzec, że najpierw szedł Grell, a za nim wlokła się cała jego dotychczasowa pewność siebie.

Katherine zamarła. Wyczekiwała w całkowitej ciszy, by niczego nie przeoczyć. Serce biło jej mocno, słyszała szybkie tempo uderzeń w tej ciszy.

- Chyba możesz wejść – oświadczył shinigami, ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawiając się przed dziewczyną.

- Jesteś pewien?

- No chyba wiem, co mówię! – zaperzył się.

- Dobra, nie drzyj się już tak!

Katherine wzięła głęboki oddech. Przemogła strach i weszła do środka. Otoczył ją mrok. Chłód obejmował jej drobne ramiona swoimi bezlitosnymi łapami. Wiatr muskał policzki. Strach czaił się za jej plecami. Obawy szeptały do uszu najczarniejsze scenariusze. Nagle wszystko zniknęło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło, rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Determinacja i chęć ujrzenia Undertakera przegoniła wszystkie upiory, przebiła wszystkie mury i jej wewnętrzne bariery, złamała wszystkie zamki i blokady psychiczne. Na ustach dziewczyny pojawił się uśmiech.

- Grell… - szepnęła ze sporą dawką optymizmu w głosie. Oczy błyszczały jej tak mocno, że aż cud, że nie oświetlały niezapowiedzianym gościom Undertakera drogi.

- Słucham? – mruknął shinigami, mimowolnie chowając się za plecami Katherine. Stał tam skulony.

- Przyjście tutaj było dobrą decyzją. Undertaker. Jego twarz jest warta każdego poświęcenia…

Grell uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyprostował. Nie będzie się kulił jak jakiś kretyn za dziewczyną, o nie! Oparł buntowniczo dłonie na biodrach, w dumnym geście wypiął do przodu pierś.

- Motywacja na maksa~! – rzekł radośnie.

Katherine zgromiła go spojrzeniem.

- Musisz tak wrzeszczeć? – skarciła go szeptem.

- O? – Grell zdumiał się nieco, lecz natychmiast pojął, o co jej chodzi. Uśmiechnął się i przyłożył palec wskazujący do ust, na znak milczenia. Puścił Katherine oczko, po czym wyszczerzył rekinie zęby w przyjaznym uśmiechu.

Shinigami podążył za Katherine, która zaczęła myszkować po całym zakładzie. Dziewczyna chodziła jak szpieg. Jak ninja, wojownik shaolin z tybetańskiego klasztoru. Grell początkowo nie mógł ustać na nogach o własnych siłach, bowiem chichotał i parskał śmiechem, gdy tylko na nią patrzył. Aż musiał oprzeć się o blat lady. W tym czasie fioletowowłosa, nawet nie wracając najmniejszej uwagi na drwiący śmiech towarzysza, podchodziła niepewnie do wypełniających praktycznie cały zakład trumien. Przykładała ucho do ich wieka i nasłuchiwała, czy w środku aby ktoś nie oddycha. Gdy nie usłyszała niczego, ostrożnie podnosiła wieko, aby sprawdzić, czy wnętrze jest puste, czy lokum zajmuje jakiś trup. Większość trumien istotnie miała lokatorów, ale zdarzały się i puste, dopiero oczekujące na ciała, które wypełnią ich wnętrze. W końcu wstała i westchnęła z rezygnacją, opuszczając głowę. Brodą dotknęła własnego obojczyka, a wzrok utkwiła w szczelinach pomiędzy deskami podłogi, na której stała. Przez chwilę przyglądała się własnym butom. Czarne, zgrabne buciki sięgające łydki, dokładnie zasznurowane, zasłonięte przez ciemnoszarą suknię do kostek. Dziewczyna zagryzła dolną wargę, jej broda zadrżała nieznacznie, a oczy błyszczały bardziej niż zwykle, niczym lustra. Spojrzenie wyrażało smutek, rezygnację, niechęć nawet do otaczającego ją powietrza. Zdawały się płakać, lecz Katherine tylko patrzyła nieobecnym wzrokiem w podłogę.

Grell instynktownie wyczuł, że śmiech jest w tym momencie bardzo nieodpowiedni. Natychmiast uspokoił się i spojrzał zatroskanym wzrokiem na Katherine. Podszedł do dziewczyny, zatrzymując się za jej plecami. Opiekuńczym gestem położy jej dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce na ramieniu, wyrywając ją ze otumanienia smutkiem. Dziewczyna powoli podniosła wzrok, odwróciwszy głowę. Utkwiła w nim błagalne spojrzenie. Czerwonowłosy shinigami uśmiechnął się do niej w sposób dodający otuchy. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby mu tu teraz wybuchła płaczem.

- Gdzie on jest…? – szepnęła cichutko Katherine. Jej głos drżał niebezpiecznie. – Gdzie jest Undertaker?

- Sprawdziłaś jego ukochaną trumnę?

- Jaką trumnę? – zdumiała się Katherine. Spojrzała na Grell kompletnie zaskoczona. Shinigami cofnął dłoń jak poparzony i wywrócił oczami teatralnym gestem, dobitnie przy tym wzdychając. Oparł lewą dłoń o biodro, wyginając je w drugą stronę. Głowę nieznacznie przekrzywił w lewo, patrząc na Katherine z ukosa. Prawą rękę podniósł, jakby się zgłaszał do odpowiedzi, prężąc się przy tym niczym kot. Zgiął dłoń w nadgarstku, wskazując palcem na opartą o ścianę trumnę, zamknąwszy w tym samym czasie oczy odwrócił głowę w stronę ręki i oparł policzek o własne ramię.

- Tam, ślepoku! – mruknął shinigami, nie patrząc na dziewczynę. W tym momencie tylko stał i prężył się przy blacie, tworząc jakieś dziwne pozy. Katherine podeszła do trumny wskazanej jej przez Grella. Istotnie, o tej jednej zapomniała. Oczy rozbłysły jej z nadzieją. Nie zastanawiając się nad ewentualnymi konsekwencjami otworzyła z rozmachem wieko. Jej oczom ukazał się widok, który aż zmusił ją do wydania cichutkiego dźwięku, który można by swobodnie określić mianem miauknięcia. Patrzyła na śpiącego wewnątrz Undertakera, ubranego w czarną piżamę w białe kosteczki i czaszki. Głęboko na głowę naciągniętą miał długą, przypominającą skarpetkę szlafmycę, a na oczy jak zwykle opadała mu srebrzysta grzywka. Z kącika ust spływała mu cieniutka strużka śliny, głowę miał lekko przechyloną w prawą stronę. Grabarz w dłoni ściskał nadgryzioną połówkę ciastka i cicho pochrapywał.

Na jej miauknięcie natychmiast zareagował Grell. Jak poparzony podbiegł do dziewczyny i spojrzał na Undertakera.

- O mamusiu! – jęknął shinigami, a jego oczy zalśniły tak mocno, że niemal pojawiły się w nich dwie ogromne gwiazdy.

- Nie wrzeszcz tak! – skarciła go ostro Katherine. – Jeszcze go zbudzisz…

Grell wydał z siebie ciche, a jednak sugestywne „Mhmmm" i spojrzał na dziewczynę wesoło. Ta w mgnieniu oka otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na Grella. Minę miał tak niewinną, jak tylko niewinną może mieć dziecko, które właśnie stłukło ulubiony wazon mamy i próbowało zrzucić całą winę na kota. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu oburzone spojrzenie.

- Co ty znowu sugerujesz? – niby warknęła, niby prychnęła kuzynka Ciela.

- No wiesz… - shinigami użył tonu, jakby fakt, iż wymknęli się z rezydencji, by iść do zakładu pogrzebowego był tylko następstwem praw tego wszechświata, bagatelizującym sam siebie. – Skoro on tu śpi, tak samotnie, tak smutno, a ty już tutaj jesteś… Może ja sobie już pójdę, jak myślisz?

Katherine popukała się palcem w czoło.

- Odbiło? – zapytała, patrząc na Grella jak ja największego przygłupa. – Co ci się w tym rudym czerepie roi, to ja nie wiem i naprawdę WOLĘ NIE WIEDZIEĆ! Ale bez takich gadek mi tutaj, jasne?

Przez chwilę mierzyli się buntowniczym spojrzeniem. Sekundy mijały, trwając jakby wieczność. Żadne z nich nie mrugało, trwał pojedynek – wojna na spojrzenia, najbardziej krwawa, licząca najwięcej ofiar, najbrutalniejsza potyczka tysiąclecia.

- Heeeej~ - odezwał się nagle czyjś głos. Grell i Katherine, przerażeni nie na żarty, odwrócili głowy w stronę trumny. Grabarz nie spał. Kończył jeść ciastko i w milczeniu patrzył na dziejące się przed jego oczyma przedstawienie.

- Undertaker… - wykrztusił z siebie zduszonym głosem Grell.

- Undertaker… - szepnęła blada jak kreda Katherine, jedynie na jej policzki wpłynął różany rumieniec. Oboje z Grellem przestraszyli się.

- Tak? – zapytał grabarz, uśmiechając się do nich swoim demonicznym uśmieszkiem. – Ciasteczko?

- Ty nie śpisz?

Undertaker pokręcił przecząco głową, wciąż się uśmiechając.

*** Tak, wiem, że to zdanie z pewnego punktu widzenia nie ma najmniejszego sensu, bo każdy co mądrzejszy na tym świecie wie, że gdyby miało mieć sens, powinnam była napisać, iż po wsłuchaniu się w opisane powyżej odgłosy mózgi Grella i Katherine podświadomie dopasowały tempo kroków do słuchanych dźwięków, o czym sami zainteresowani nawet nie mieli pojęcia, bo pewnie nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Ale użyte oficjalnie sformułowanie brzmi ładniej i bardziej poetycznie, a trzymając się tego, że wasza kochana Autorka lubi gmatwać i raczej ogólną logikę ma w nosie, toteż wszystko może się zdarzyć, niech już tak pozostanie, ja ze swojego logicznego błędu zdaję sobie świetnie sprawę, alleluja i do przodu, czytać dalej ^^ **

**YEAH ^^ Kochani, dziękuję wam bardzo 3 Gdyby nie wasze reviwes, że Dom się podoba, życzycie weny i szybkiego napisania, ten rozdział zapewne nigdy nie uzyskałby końca, nie mówiąc o ujrzeniu światła dziennego (ładne mi światł nocy xD), bo zupełnie nie miałam nań weny i za chinola nie mogłam się zmusić do napisania choćby jednego zdania. **

**Katherine: Zabijęcięzabijęcięzabijęcię… **

**Grell: Dlaczego niby? **

**Katherine *cała czerwona jak burak* : Jeszcze się pytasz! Przez ciebie teraz wstydzę się pokazać Undertakerowi! **

**Grell: Nooooooooooo~! Moja wina, wszystko moja wina! Sama chciałaś tu przyleźć!**

**Katherine: Było się nie zgodzić! **

**Grell: CHĘDOŻ SIĘ! **

**Autorka: A cicho bądźcie jedno z drugim, bo wam łby pourywam i wyrzucę do kosza! … Ale i tak was kocham :* **


End file.
